Carpe Diem y Amor
by Zarmaol
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que enamorarse y vivir los grandes placeres de la vida no iban de la mano? Hermione esta a punto de descubrir la respuesta a esa pregunta... "el amor y el placer no se pueden combinar de la forma que ustedes dicen" le dijo ella... "¿a no? danos una oportunidad y te demostraremos lo contrario" le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa retadora en su rostro... Lemmons.
1. Primer encuentro

**Perdón por desaparecerme tanto tiempo, pero tuve algunos problemas con la escuela y no me estaba gustando como se estaba desarrollando la historia, pero ya estoy aquí y será hasta el final.**

**Será la misma dinámica, a los que no les gusten las relaciones mujer-mujer, será mejor que se abstengan de seguir leyendo porque habrá mucho de eso.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la escritora J.K Rowling.**

**Disfruten la historia**

**Hermione POV.**

Estaba ansiosa por volver al colegio, tanto que ya tenía mi baúl con la ropa, uniforme, libros y todo lo que necesito para mis clases, la ansiedad no me dejaba tranquila.

-Entiendo tu emoción Mione, pero por favor cálmate, me estas alterando también – entro mi hermana a mi habitación con su aire travieso y esa sonrisa torcida que la caracterizaba.

A pesar de llevar toda la vida con ella, aún era impresionante el gran parecido que teníamos, claro que Kim, tenía el cabello lacio, mientras que yo lo tenía ondulado y bien controlado gracias a mis genes. La otra diferencia era el color de ojos, los míos de un color ámbar y los de ella eran violetas, algo que la hacía resaltar demasiado. Pero en todo lo demás no podías notar las diferencias, incluso teníamos los lunares en los mismos lugares.

Se sentó frente a mi muy sonriente, también podía sentir que ella estaba muy contenta.

-¡Al fin vamos a regresar! – dijo alzando los brazos y gritando, no pude evitar reírme, sentía su euforia y me estaba contagiando, yo también quería gritar de alegría – extraño a mis amigos, las clases, el quiddtich…

-La chicas – le dije insinuante, ella sonrió de lado dándome la razón, le tire mi almohada riendo pero ella lo atrapo a tiempo – eres una pervertida.

-Como si tu no hermanita – suspiro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás – sí, extraño a las chicas, y ellas a mí, no me dejaron de enviar cartas en todo el verano.

Voltee a ver mi escritorio donde estaba una pila de cartas sin abrir. No había tenido tiempo, ni ganas de leerlas, no era algo que me gustara en realidad.

-Si, te entiendo, a pesar de que uno les dice que no es serio, se lo toman como tal – le dije seria, ella se encogió de hombros – pero bueno, ¿alguna novedad?

Kim otra vez se encogió de hombros.

-Nuestras madres quieren que estemos listas para la cena de esta noche, al parecer vendrá el clan y algunos señores de sociedad del mundo mágico – rodee los ojos, odiaba ser el centro de atención – no te puedes quejar, vendrán chicas guapas.

Sonreí un poco.

-Hermione, Kim – oí que nos llamaba nuestra madre.

Salimos de inmediato a su encuentro en la planta baja, donde había toda clase de movimiento y personas ordenando y limpiando todo.

Encontramos a nuestras madres paradas en medio del salón dando órdenes por doquier a los meseros quienes estaban poniendo toda clase de comidas en la mesa de banquetes.

Ahí estaban las mujeres que más amábamos mi hermana y yo, una de cabello rubio cortó hasta arriba del hombro dándole un aspecto serio pero atractivo, de piel blanca, alta y ojos color azul eléctrico. Mientras que la mujer de a lado era de piel bronceada, igual de alta, cabello castaño claro ondulado largo y sus ojos con un brillo intimidante y autoritario de color violeta.

Nos voltearon a ver y nos sonrieron, abrazándonos con ternura como siempre lo hacían, me gustaba mucho su olor, era como oler el bosque y la tranquilidad que transmitía.

-Deben estar listas en una hora, los invitados llegarás pronto corazones – Kim bufo y yo sonreí burlona, nunca nos gustó que nos llamará así – pónganse muy guapas, vendrá gente muy importante, saben que es tradición.

Asentimos no muy convencidas.

Nuestra madre Kira dio un paso al frente con toda su autoridad que emanaba, y nos dio un beso en la frente.

-Ellas siempre se ven guapas amor – dijo orgullosa, pero nos miró seria en un instante – será mejor que no se lleven a la cama a nadie esta noche.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, pero me calle de inmediato cubriéndome la boca. Sentí la diversión de mi hermana. Miramos a nuestra madre Joan quien estaba conteniéndose para no reírse.

-Pues creo que es mejor no mentirte madre – le dijo Kim honesta, y viéndola de frente, siempre firme y en alto como nuestra madre Kira nos educó – una promesa rota es lo que menos queremos darte nuestra hermana y yo.

Asentí, ella solo negó cansada, era la misma discusión de siempre.

-Vendrán sus demás hermanos, así que sean educadas – asentimos obedientes – estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes.

Después de eso, nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto. Lo único bueno de esta fiesta es que además de las chicas, iban a venir mis amigos, así que esto no sería tan aburrido después de todo.

Regresamos a nuestros cuartos rápidamente, me bañe, me puse el vestido color rojo pegado al cuerpo resaltando mis curvas, escote strapless y el corte me llegaba a cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla, el cabello suelto y algo de maquillaje para realzar mis ojos. No era necesario perfumarme, por naturaleza tenía un olor bastante fresco a menta. Me voltee a ver al espejo y en definitivo me veía bastante sexy.

Escuche que estaban llegando los invitados, pero las voces de mis amigos fueron los que me hicieron animarme y salir de la habitación, Kim también estaba saliendo y casi nos reímos, ella llevaba un vestido igual de pegado al mío, solo que de color azul eléctrico oscuro, escote strapless, con la espalda descubierta, el corte un poco arriba de la rodilla, su cabello suelto y remarcando sus ojos con delineador dándole un aspecto salvaje y bastante sensual.

-Somos hermosas, pero hoy definitivamente arrasaremos con la fiesta – le guiñe el ojos sonriendo coquetamente – vamos, seguramente ya llego la mitad de los invitados.

Bajamos juntas y efectivamente ya había llegado bastante gente, mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta, y pude distinguir bastantes aromas de perfumes, tela, comida, eran muchísimos, estaba a punto de sentirme abrumada.

-Por eso no es bueno estar entre tanta gente – dijo mi hermana quien estaba igual de frustrada con todo.

Busque con mi olfato a mis amigos y los vi a lado de la mesa de banquetes, sonreí contenta y camine hacia ellos. Mientras lo hacía, sentía como todos se me quedaban viendo, tanto hombres como mujeres, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, solo era cuestión de sonreír educadamente y seguir mi camino.

Mis amigos me lograron ver justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar. Harry, Ron y Neville se veían bastantes guapos con sus smokings negros, debía admitir que los años les estaban haciendo bien, mientras que voltee a ver a Ginny quien casi me deja sin aliento en ese vestido negro largo con un escote en V que resaltaba su busto, sacudí la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos.

Salude a todos abrazándolos.

-Me alegro de que hayan venido – les dije contenta, esta era la primera vez que venían a la fiesta que hacían nuestras madres antes de que entráramos al colegio – ¿se quedarán a dormir verdad?

-Si, al llegar le dejamos los baúles a tu madre Joan, y se los llevo a una habitación – dijo Harry, se veía un poco incómodo, y era obvio, no era un ambiente al que estuvieran ellos acostumbrados con tanta gente de alta sociedad.

Desde que los conocí y se convirtieron en mis amigos, les había contado sobre mi naturaleza, primero a Harry, luego Ron y poco después se los conté a Ginny y Neville, me sentí mucho mejor cuando no me rechazaron; aunque cuando les conté sobre que tenía dos madres se habían quedado de piedra. Fue una escena bastante graciosa, pero les agradecí mucho que no me dieran la espalda al saber todo.

Mientras Ron se la paso contándome como había estado entrenando para entrar al equipo como guardián, busque con la mirada a mi hermana, quien estaba riéndose con sus amigos, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabbini y Theodore Nott, si, era raro, pero al ser ella de Slytherin se habían hecho amigos. Fue una gran pelea durante los primeros años, pero ahora llevábamos una relación medianamente neutral. Aunque era más letal ahora que la guerra estaba comenzando.

-¿Y tú como te la pasaste en tus vacaciones Harry? – pregunte casual.

Después de nos contó como Dumbledore se lo llevo a conocer al nuevo profesor de pociones, aunque era bastante raro las posibles intenciones que podría tener el director.

-Si él va a estar enseñando pociones – empecé a decir pensando en todos los hechos - ¿Dónde se quedará el profesor Snape?

Todos se miraron confundidos sin saber bien que responder.

-Tal vez al fin nos libremos de él – dijo Ron con la boca llena, rodee los ojos.

-Sería lo más increíble del mundo – dijo Ginny muy sonriente, si no fuera porque es hermana de Ron, definitivamente iría tras ella, con ese cuerpo y esa cara…

"Deja de pensar cochinadas de la hermana de tu mejor amigo" – oí que me decía mi hermana por mi mente, era genial ese tipo de comunicación que teníamos, pero no siempre era prudente, como en estos momentos.

"Y tu deja de meterte en mi mente" – le dije. Senti la diversión de mi hermana justo en ese momento.

-¿Y tú cómo te la pasaste Herms? – me pregunto Ginny, me le quede viendo a esos ojos color chocolate, parecían echar fuego con ese cabello pelirrojo.

"Deja de comértela con la mirada, puedo sentir tu excitación" – dijo mi hermana.

"Déjame en paz, a ti también te gusta" – le respondí.

Me recompuse en un segundo.

-Pues en realidad bastante bien, he estado entrenando mucho, nuestras madres se toman bastante en serio la parte de controlar nuestra naturaleza – dije por lo bajo para que nadie oyera – así que he estado ocupada en ello.

-¿Así que ya no serás una salvaje adicta al sexo? – pregunto Harry burlándose de mí, todos nos reímos.

Desde el comienzo mis amigos se sintieron bastantes curiosos con mis genes y en lo que era, así que era normal que me preguntaran muchas cosas, al principio era incomodo, pero me pudieron ayudar bastante para salir de algunos problemas en lo que me metía.

-No creo que eso cambie – dije viendo de reojo a la pelirroja, quien se dio cuenta y vi cómo se sonrojaba un poco – hay muchas chicas guapas en Hogwarts.

Voltee a ver alrededor y vi a mis hermanos y las parejas de mi madre Kira por todos lados, pero nunca me gusto congeniar con ellos, más que en las reuniones del clan, así que solo les sonreía para saludar y eso era todo.

-Corazones, tu madre y yo queremos presentarte a alguien – dijo mi mamá Joan del otro lado de la habitación.

Por mis genes, toda mi familia tenía los sentidos muy agudos, por ende no hacía falta gritarnos para comunicarnos.

Me disculpe con mis amigos y camine hacia donde el olor de mis madres se encontraba. Las vi junto a unos señores bastante elegantes que se tomaban del brazo, eran cuatro, dos parejas, me llego el olor de Veela de inmediato, seguramente de las señoras quienes era las que destilaban más magia, eso atraía la mirada de todos los hombres hacia ellas.

Me acerque a mis madres sonriente y segundos después llego mi hermana.

-Hermione, Kim, queremos presentarles a los señores Delacour y los señores Parkinson – sonreímos y de inmediato seguimos el protocolo de saludarlos como buenas señoritas de sociedad que éramos – vienen de Francia, se acaban de mudar.

-Debe ser difícil el cambio tan drástico – dijo mi hermana tratando de romper el hielo.

Ellos sonrieron con melancolía.

-No ha sido tan difícil como pensamos que sería, en realidad es fácil adaptarse al estilo de vida de Londres – dijo el señor Delacour con un acento francés aún definido, lo hacía parecer muy sofisticado – claro no podemos decir lo mismo de nuestras hijas.

Mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta de inmediato, si eran hijas de veelas, seguramente serían mujeres increíblemente hermosas.

-Me gustaría presentárselas – dijo la señora Parkinson amablemente.

Justo en ese momento mi nariz capto el aroma más delicioso, era como oler la sensualidad en persona, la cantidad de magia que mi nariz captaba olía a éxtasis y provocación. Mi hermana también podía sentirlo, eso lo hacia el doble de difícil.

Desde atrás aparecieron tres chicas increíblemente hermosas, pase saliva de solo ver lo bellas que eran.

Apareció un ángel hecho mujer, lo más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto jamás, su cabello rubio largo lacio cayéndole por la espalda, su piel blanca se veía tan tersa, mis manos me picaron de solo pensar en tocarla y saber si era tan delicada y suave como se veía, esos ojos azules me hechizaron de inmediato era como ver el agua del manantial más puro y limpio. Ese cuerpo delgado con esas curvas bien definidas gracias al vestido plateado largo que tenía puesto.

Sentí como mi sexo reaccionaba solo de imaginarme lo que podría hacerle en mi cama, me cubrí de inmediato, con este vestido definitivamente se vería sin problema las condiciones en las que me había dejado la chica. Me sonroje pero trate de que nadie se diera cuenta.

A lado de ella había una chica que era como el clon de mi chica pero en cuatro o tres años menor, igual rubia y de ojos color azules, muy guapa definitivamente, destilaba ternura por todos lados.

Me concentre en mi hermana para saber que estaba pensando y ella solo tenía ojos para la tercera chica, de cabello negro largo lacio, color de ojos verde esmeralda, piel blanca como la nieve, facciones finas, y ese vestido verde oscuro que me volvió loca también, era pegado y corto, podía ver sus piernas perfectas.

-Les presento a mis hijas Fleur y Gabrielle, también entrarán a Hogwarts con ustedes - dijo la señora Delacour sonriente y evidentemente ellas eran su adoración más grande, las veía con muchísimo amor – Fleur entrará a séptimo, mientras que Gabrielle estará en cuarto.

Yo seguía con mis manos abajo cubriendo mi gran pequeño problema, y actuando como si esto no fuera lo más incómodo que había vivido.

-Ella es Pansy, aunque tengo otro hijo pequeño de siete años llamado Peter, pero por desgracia no pudo venir, se encuentra enfermo – voltee a ver a la chica y su mirada se posó en mí. Tenía una mirada muy fría y calculadora, le daba un aire bastante misterioso que también me atrajo.

Pero voltee a ver a Fleur y ella también me miro, se veía bastante altiva y orgullosa, pero estaba hermosa, esos ojos azules que me hacían sentir como si pudieran penetrar mi interior, solo le sonreí y le guiñe el ojo coquetamente. De inmediato ella se volteó como si no hubiera pasado nada, yo me quede un poco descolocada, nadie me había ignorado así antes.

-Espero se conviertan en buenas amigas – dijo mi madre Kira, pero detrás de sus palabras se encontraba escondido un "no se acuesten con ellas".

Asentimos mi hermana y yo.

"!Merlín! estas mujeres están hechas para comérselas enteras" – dijo mi hermana, la voltee a ver y estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, escondiendo entre sus piernas un pequeño gran problema.

Pronto los adultos se fueron para que pudiéramos hacernos amigas de sus hijas, pero tenía una idea mejor para hacer con ellas, en especial con Fleur.

-¿Y les ha gustado Londres? – pregunte casualmente, se podía notar que ellas eran de las chicas con las que no podías ir rápido y directo.

-No en realidad – dijo Pansy sin voltearnos a ver – y menos con las amistades que mis padres quieren que tenga.

Me quede pasmada, la honestidad de esta chica era brutal y aunque fuera un poco grosero, eso también hizo que me calentará, una mujer con carácter siempre me iba a poner a mil.

-Será mejor que escondan mejor su problemita – dijo Fleur dirigiendo su mirada a nuestra parte intima, eso hizo que mi sexo palpitara dolorosamente por la excitación de saber que se habían dado cuenta – no somos como todas las mujeres que han tenido en su cama.

Después de eso, se fueron dejándonos solas con la rubia menor, quien tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Kim y yo no podíamos estar más avergonzadas y calientes.

-Su reputación las precede chicas, créanlo o no, son muy conocidas en Beauxbatons – se rio al ver nuestras caras de desconcierto – digamos que su fama a llegado a las piernas de varias amigas de ellas.

Nos dejó solas, voltee a ver a mi hermana quien estaba igual de roja que yo.

-Llevan cinco minutos en nuestras vidas y ya nos están volviendo locas – dijo ella – no sé tú, pero yo necesito sexo de inmediato.

Suspire. La excitación me estaba matando.

Voltee a ver a mi alrededor, y vi a una chica rubia que me miraba desde el otro lado del salón incitadoramente, no dude en ir a por ella. Solo que esta vez sería la primera vez en hacerlo pensando en otra persona o más bien, en otras personas. Dos pares de ojos en mi mente me estaban acosando, unos verdes fríos y misteriosos, y otros azules calculadores y soberbios.

Esto apenas comienza.

**Aquí acaba el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Zarmaol**


	2. Segundo Encuentro

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten mucho.**

**Les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling, a excepción de algunos que fueron incluidos y creados por mi.**

**Hermione POV:**

No deje de pensar en toda la noche en Fleur y Pansy, ni siquiera mientras me acosté con esa chica cuyo nombre sinceramente olvide preguntarle.

Tampoco había podido dormir bien lo que me resto de la noche, me sentía cansada y de mal humor.

-Parece que alguien se despertó del lado equivocado de la cama – se burlo Harry cuando me vio entrar en la cocina, lo fulmine con la mirada – no te puedes desquitar conmigo, se supone que deberías estar feliz, la chica de ayer era guapa.

Justo en ese momento llego mi hermana quien no estaba de mejor ánimo que yo, tenía el ceño fruncido, la boca torcida como siempre la tenía al estar molesta.

-Cero y van dos ¿podrían decirnos que tienen? – pregunto Ginny desconcertada, sonreí, no sé porque ella solo con verla me ponía de buenas, a lo mejor era la manera tan linda con la que siempre nos miraba a Kim y a mí.

-Se podría decir que ayer en la noche recibimos una sorpresa muy desagradable – dijo mi hermana sirviendo dos platos con cereal y leche. Me tendió uno – Ten Mione.

Lo tome y me senté a lado de Ginny para comenzar a comer pero la verdad tenía el estómago cerrado, hasta nauseas me estaban dando,

Esa incomodidad de haber bajado la guardia ayer me estaba matando, nunca me había excitado tanto solo con ver a una chica..

-Deg segdur nn lle cmsjdo –hablo Ronald con la boca llena de hot cakes, rodee los ojos molesta.

-Traga primero y luego hablas Ronald – dije fastidiada.

Se tragó el bocado de comida que tenía con dificultad.

-Dije que de seguro no les cumplieron como ustedes querían – dijo burlándose, estaba comenzando a sentirme realmente enojada, lo último que necesitaba era que jugaran a espaldas mías.

Deje el plato de cereal casi intacto y salí de la casa enojada, si no salía de ahí seguramente algo malo iba a pasar.

Salte hacía en frente y ese fuego y electricidad tan conocido por mi, recorrió mi cuerpo, mi ropa comenzó a quedarme chica hasta desgarrarse y pronto me convertí en un hermoso y enorme león blanco de dos metros ochenta. No dude en salir a correr mientras lanzaba un furioso rugido.

Mi casa se encontraba muy lejos de la ciudad rodeada de naturaleza, el pueblo y casa más cercana se encontraba a varios kilómetros de aquí por lo que no había ningún problema con que yo saliera a correr y pasear por ahí.

Sentía el viento en mi rostro golpearme conforme avanzaba, el olor a césped mojado y madera siempre me lograba calmar, me hacía sentir libre y como si el limite solo fuera el infinito, esa sensación ser inmortal me sofocaba y me llenaba de éxtasis y placer, solo podía sentir eso estando en esta forma.

"¿Un paseo antes de salir al colegio cielo? – me pare en seco asustada, esa era mi madre Joan, por estar tan concentrada en el camino, ni siquiera estaba cuidando mi alrededor.

Justo frente a mí se encontraba un hermoso leopardo de dos metros y medio, sonreí para mis adentros recuperando el aire, siempre me gusto la forma de mi madre, era hermoso.

Como animales podíamos comunicarnos por la mente, solo mi hermana y yo podíamos hacerlo entre nosotras aun siendo humanas, pero eso era por ser gemelas.

"Si, necesitaba respirar" – le conteste al momento de sentarme sobre mis patas traseras.

Mi madre camino hacia mí y me lamio mi mejilla.

"No te descontroles así, ya hablamos de eso, necesitas estar siempre alerta".

Asentí avergonzada, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y aspire su aroma a bosque.

"¿Sucede algo hija?" – oí a mi derecha a mi madre Kira, quien estaba transformada en un imponente león albino, se veía magnifico.

Negué con la cabeza.

"No fue nada, solo necesitaba recorrer mi hogar una vez más, antes de ir al colegio" – mentí pero en realidad tampoco me parecía importante contarles sobre las chicas que me estaban volviendo loca desde ayer.

Mis madres se me acercaron y me abrazaron con sus cabezas, una de cada lado.

"¿Hay reunión familia y nadie me aviso?" – sonreí, ahí estaba mi hermana, quien era un tigre blanco enorme, sus ojos violetas le daban un aspecto muy particular y salvaje – "a eso le llamo complot"

Reímos.

"Vayamos a casa, ya debemos ir a la estación o los dejará el tren" – dijo mi madre Joan.

Caminamos a casa, sin prisa, queríamos disfrutar este momento en familia un poco más.

"Cuídense mucho por favor" – dijo mi madre Kira – "protéjanse y por favor, no embaracen a nadie"

Mi hermana se rio muy fuerte, o más bien rugió, porque no creo que en el mundo real un tigre pueda reír. Yo también me quise reír pero después de pasar un susto así el año pasado, no me daban muchas ganas.

Mi hermana me guiño el ojo como mi cómplice, era algo que mis madres jamás sabrían

Nosotros somos mets, lo que se consideraría un cambia formas, solo que el nuestro era en animales, uno específico para cada uno, en nuestra manada, solo había mujeres, ningún hombre, así era nuestra genética, pero solo algunas de nosotras teníamos una característica especial, y era que teníamos el sexo de un hombre, así podíamos seguir reproduciéndonos. Mi hermana y yo lo teníamos, y no era algo que nos avergonzará, desde que nacimos fuimos así, entonces no era algo que nos incomodará.

Mis amigos y casi todo Hogwarts lo sabía, gracias a nuestras pequeñas aventuras. Al principio había sido toda una sorpresa para todos, pero luego todo resulto ser muy normal, nos convertimos en las más codiciadas del colegio, no solo por ser hermosas, sino porque éramos las únicas que podíamos darles el placer y la delicadeza que toda mujer pedía y ningún hombre podía dar.

"Siempre nos protegemos madre" – dije yo firme, eso era regla esencial a la hora de mantener relaciones. Bueno, al menos desde el pequeño inconveniente con una de las chicas de la escuela, por suerte fue falsa alarma.

"Si crean alguna conexión, debes avisarnos inmediatamente" – dijo nuestra madre Joan tomando su tono preocupado – "Cuando elijan formar su propia manada, será el momento en que sus genes de alfa saldrán al cien por ciento"

Kim suspiro cansada, y era obvio, habíamos tenido esta platica al menos unas mil veces a lo largo del verano. Mi hermana y yo habíamos decidido tener una manada juntas, al ser alfas las dos podíamos decidir si separarnos y crear cada una, una familia o hacerlo entre las dos, pero no nos gustó la idea, desde siempre habíamos compartido todo, incluso chicas, no era algo que fuera raro entre nosotras.

"Lo sabemos, y créannos, por ahora no tenemos intenciones de crear una manada" – dijo Kim, pero de pronto un rayo me disparo en mi cabeza y el recuerdo de un par de ojos verdes y azules me inundo. Kim también pensaba lo mismo.

No quise tocar el tema de nuevo, seguramente no era nada, definitivamente no quería crear una manada con ellas dos, no son mujeres para estar con nosotras dos.

-Deben pensar muy bien con que chicas van a formar su clan corazones – dijo mi madre J.

Voltee a ver a mi madre Kira, ella era el alfa de la manada, y mi madre Joan era su esposa especial, porque con ella quiso tener a su primogénito, o más bien a sus primogénitas. Pero como alfa estaba la tradición de tener más esposas, así creabas tu propia familia, teniendo hijos con todas, pero las primeras solo eran los que se convertían alfas, ósea Kim y yo.

Solo que en nuestra familia sucedía algo extraño, mi mamá Joan no quiso compartir casa con las demás esposas, eso provoco que Kira comprara otra casa, para la demás familia, era la única construcción cerca del nuestro para mantenernos "juntos".

Suspire cansada, Kim y yo habíamos pensado mucho el tema y si nos gustaba la idea de tener un clan, pero no era para un tiempo muy cercano, también nos gustaba nuestra vida sin compromisos, ni estar pensando en conectar con chicas y convertirlas en nuestras esposas. Era una responsabilidad muy grande.

-"Lo sé, no tomaremos esa decisión a la ligera" –dije yo viendo hacia el piso pensativa.

Llegamos a la casa, y me transforme en humana antes de entrar, no me daba vergüenza mostrarme así, de hecho mis amigos Harry y Ron ya me habían visto varias veces desnuda, cuando les pedía que me llevaran ropa al bosque prohibido.

Estaba caminando hacia mi cuarto, a lado de mi hermana cuando nos encontramos una conocida cabellera saliendo del baño, tenía el cabello mojado, unas gotas aún caían por el agujero de la toalla que tenía amarrada al pecho. Sus largas piernas estaban desnudas, llena de curiosas y lindas pecas por todo su cuerpo. Se veía tan hermosa, con esos ojos mirándonos con sorpresa. Pude oler su excitación desde aquí.

-Ho… Hola Her..Ki… - tartamudeo, se sujetó la toalla con fuerza pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era preciosa.

"Si no te lanzar tú, lo hare yo" – dijo Kim, ella sabía que me gustaba desde hace mucho, pero me retraía solo por mi mejor amigo.

Así que sacudí mi cabeza y desvié la vista, no podía hacerlo.

"Ok, entonces iré yo" – iba a avanzar pero la tome del brazo.

Le iba a decir que no lo hiciera pero no podía negarle eso, Kim no era amiga de Ronald, no tenía ningún compromiso.

Mire a los ojos a mi hermana y ella me sonrió comprensiva.

"No lo hare, tú no te acostaras con ella, Ginny es especial" – me dijo.

-Hola Ginny, te daremos espacio para que te cambies – dije entrando a mi cuarto.

Ella se quedó de piedra, seguramente estaba esperando otra cosa. Iba a entrar a mi cuarto para ordenar todo antes de irme, pero un brazo me detuvo.

-¿Por qué? - ahí estaba Ginny, yo sabía que ella lo quería, lo deseaba. Pase saliva para quitarme la boca seca – Si es por Ron yo..

-Así es Gin – no quería ser dura con ella, pero debía dejar en claro los limites – él me matará si lo sabe.

Me tomo de las mejillas sin dejarme ir, estaba tan cerca de mí, podía oler su aroma a cítricos, ella siempre olía así, su aliento fresco me pegaba en la cara, me quede sin respirar.

-Él no se tiene que enterar – me dijo susurrando, insinuante, sexy, caliente, era así como ella me hacía sentir – tú lo deseas y yo también, pero siempre me lo has negado por mi hermano.

-Pero.. Tu… tu sabes que esto es – le dije tratando de explicar, pero las ideas se me estaban yendo.

Vi a mi hermana pegarse atrás de Ginny, poniendo su boca en el oído de esta, la pelirroja cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. La agarre de la cintura acorralándola entre mi cuerpo y el de Kim, me restregué en ella para que supiera como me ponía tan dura. Ella gimió, estuve a punto de perder la cordura.

-Lo quiero, las deseo – dijo ella apenas suspirando, la bese en la mejilla.

-No aquí preciosa, no quiero hacerlo contigo así – le dije en su otro oído la momento que lo besaba y succionaba su lóbulo, ella soltó el aire – pero pronto.

Mire a Kim.

"Es momento de irnos" – me miro como preguntando por qué rayos no lo hacíamos ya – "Ron está en la casa"

Asintió y me aleje de Gin, le di un pequeño beso en los labios, mi hermana la volteo y le planto un beso más apasionado. Se veía que la pelirroja sabía usar sus labios y lengua bastante bien, pero en vez de divagar, mejor entre a mi cuarto, ya no quise presenciar el morreo de Kim.

**Kim POV**

Llegamos a la estación Kings´Cross, Harry, Ron y Ginny se fueron a despedir de los señores Weasley, suspire, aún no entendía porque mi pequeña hermana no se atrevía aún a tocar a esa hermosa pelirroja, y todo por culpa de su odioso amigo come todo.

Suspire sonoramente.

"Deja de pensar mal de mis amigos" – ahí estaba otra vez, a pesar de ser gemelas no se podía decir que fuéramos idénticas en cada sentido.

-Cuídense mucho hijas – abrace a madre K, podía ser un poco ruda con nosotras pero si no fuera por ella seguramente las cosas serían muy diferentes entre la familia y nosotras – por favor, no se metan en problemas.

Asentí y luego abrace a mamá Joan, la más tierna de las dos, la que no leía un cuento antes de dormir, y la que siempre nos protegió de nuestras hermanas y de las esposas de madre. Ellas siempre quisieron que sus hijos fueran los alfa, pero eso solo se podía lograr matando o a Hermione o a mí.

-Tengan mucho cuidado y éxito en todo – dijo mamá, sonreí y le di un beso en su mejilla – cuida de tu hermana.

Le guiñe el ojo, Hermione desde que tenía de amigo a Harry, había estado en toda clase de peligros, ahora estábamos en una guerra, y pronto tendríamos que entrar todos en esto.

Me aleje de ellas con un último vistazo y busque con la mirada a mis amigos.

-Iré a despedirme de los señores Weasley, te veo en el vagón o irás con las serpientes.

Le di un codazo y la fulmine con la mirada ella me saco la lengua y me dio un empujón, reí y luego la empuje yo.

-Te veo en el colegio peque – le dije, ella me sonrió y se alejó al sentido contrario.

Guarde mi baúl y me subí al tren en el área donde siempre nos sentábamos los Slytherin. Ahí estaban Draco y Blaise sentados riendo de alguna tontería que seguro mi pelinegro amigo había hecho. Sonreí contenta, tal vez eran los amigos más torpes, viscerales y narcisistas que alguien pudiera tener, pero eran especiales, tenían una personalidad que con nadie dejaban ver, una familia que los limitaba a ser una persona cuando en realidad querían ser otra.

-Hola Kim, te estaba esperando – me mordí el labio feliz, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado, y ese perfume más.

Voltee sonriendo de lado, y ahí estaba ella, de cabello rubio, con mechones castaños lacio, de ojos color gris, labios gruesos, piel bronceada, facciones perfectas, más baja que yo, cuerpo delicioso.

-Hola preciosa – me miro provocativamente y yo no dude en estampar mis labios en los de ella, la abrace por la cintura acercándola a mí, sentir sus pechos en los míos me erizo la piel.

Era una lucha de poder en nuestras lenguas, sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello. Suspire, justo esto era lo que necesitaba. Agarre su pierna y la subí hasta mi cintura, acariciándola, sus piernas eran tan largas y torneadas, baje mi boca hasta su cuello, lo mordí y lo lamí hasta dejar mi marca en ella. Sabía delicioso, pase me lengua hasta su oído, donde mordí su lóbulo y tire de el causándole un poco de dolor. La oí sisear pero su excitación me llegaba hasta mi nariz, olía exquisito, estaba más que lista para mí.

Su mano se paseó por mi cuerpo hasta mi entrepierna, donde mi miembro estaba lo suficientemente duro, lo palpo y acaricio, cerré los ojos por inercia, se sentía condenadamente bien.

De pronto el estrés, la frustración y mi parte animal se calmaron, podía controlarlo a mi antojo, esto era lo que necesitaba para calmarme.

Agarre su mano para que tuviera un ritmo más rápido con mi miembro, me estaba lastimando tenerlo encerrado entre mis pantalones. Solte un gemido cuando su lengua jugueteo con mi cuello. Estaba bajando la bragueta cuando…

-No lo puedo creer – me quede de piedra al oír esa voz. No puede ser.

Mire hacia mi costado y ahí estaban tres chicas con sus uniformes puestos, lleve mi mano hacia mi entrepierna de nuevo escondiendo lo que sucedía. Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo.

-¿Ni siquiera pueden tener el pudor de hacerlo en un lugar donde nadie las vea? - dijo Fleur viéndonos con desprecio.

-¿Envidia? – pregunto Daphne.

Pansy sonrió con suficiencia.

-Eso quisiera ella – me dijo señalándome con la cabeza.

-Más bien eso quisieras tu – dije sonriendo torcidamente, tal vez me habían agarrado por sorpresa, pero no me iba a someter de nuevo - ¿se les ofrece algo? ¿Tal vez una visita guiada por el tren?

Les insinué, pero ellas me miraban muy serias.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos por otro lado – dijo Gabrielle tratando de aminorar la situación – así ustedes terminaran lo que estaban haciendo.

Sentí como Daphne me abrazaba, la tome de la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí, pegándola a mi cuerpo.

-Las dejaremos en paz – dijo Pansy, sus ojos me penetraron, sentí un escalofrió recorriéndome todo el cuerpo, vi como se marchaban y me dieron ganas de seguirlas y pedirles perdón, pero ¿perdón por qué?.

Daphne comenzó a besarme el cuello y morderlo, se sentía realmente bien, pero mi atención se había ido con ese par de hermosas chicas.

-Daph, será mejor que terminemos esto más tarde – le dije robándole un beso apasionado, sus labios eran adictivos, mordí su labio inferior, mi lengua jugó con él muy provocativamente, soltó un suspiro y por un segundo quise terminar esto, pero no era el momento – nos vemos luego hermosa.

Le sonreí y entre al vagón donde vi que estaban mis amigos. Al ver mi pequeño problema entre los pantalones comenzaron a reír. Me sonroje

-Vaya tu no pierdes el tiempo Kim – dijo Blaise burlón, Draco se me quedo viendo divertido - ¿quién fue esta vez?

Sonreí torcidamente, Theodore me miraba travieso, esto era siempre lo que pasaba, era como una lucha de testosterona para saber quién tenía más conquistas.

-Daphne Greegrass, pero no es lo que ustedes creen, nos interrumpieron muy inoportunamente – les dije algo molesta, ellos se rieron, y yo con ellos, mientras fueran mis amigos los que me hicieran las bromas, no había problema, me resultaba bastante divertido – Si, pero bueno, ya habrá otra oportunidad.

Ellos asintieron.

-Draco nos estaba contando sobre lo que paso en su verano – de pronto se sintió como el ambiente se tornó tenso, mi amigo rubio se puso serio y agacho la cabeza.

-Mi padre quiere que me pongan la marca tenebrosa – se me erizo el bello de solo pensarlo, eso no podía estar pasando, no ahora al menos – pero yo no quiero hacerlo. No sé qué hacer.

Suspire asustada, la guerra estaba tan cerca y yo todavía estaba jugando a la casanova, por un momento la culpa me embargó.

"¿Qué sucede Kim? – pregunto mi hermana, estaba preocupada por mí – "¿Estás bien?".

Respire profundamente, este no era el momento para hablar con Mione de esto, ella tenía que proteger a sus amigos y yo a los míos, simplemente eran problemas muy diferentes.

"No es nada, solo un pequeño problema, luego te platico" – no me gustaba mentirle, pero ni siquiera yo sabía qué hacer con esta información.

-No te preocupes Draco, encontraremos el modo de salir de todo esto – dijo Theodore, me miro triste – de hecho a Blaise y a mi nuestros padres también quieren meternos en el bando del Señor Tenebroso, nos esta preocupando.

Se me fue el aire, el miedo me estaba llenando, pero tenía que mantenerme firme, ser fuerte por ellos.

-Idearemos un plan, por ahora tenemos tiempo para pensar en algo – les dije segura, o al menos tratando de serlo – somos un equipo.

Me sonrieron más tranquilos. Después de eso, decidimos mejor bromear sobre cosas más simples y las próximas fiestas que haríamos en las mazmorras.

Pronto llegamos a Hogwarts, ya estaba con mi uniforme puesto. Me senté con mis amigos en la mesa de Slytherin, visualice a mi hermana con sus amigos también en su mesa, me le quede viendo un momento y no pude evitar sonreir feliz. Si no fuera por mi pequeña hermanita seguramente me habría metido en muchos problemas, ella era como mi consciencia, la que me ponía un limite, me controlaba, y yo era como una chispa para ella, para que fuera mas abierta, risueña. Siempre fuimos de personalidades muy distintas, pero nos complementábamos perfectamente.

"Te amo hermanita" - le dije, ella me volteo a ver de inmediato y me correspondió mi sonrisa.

"¿Quién diría que eras tan cursi?" – me reí para mis adentros, solo ella conocía esa parte de mí, así como yo solo conocía su parte más oscura, a ella le costaba abrirse, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sufrimiento y dolor, solo conmigo hablaba cuando estaba así – "Yo también te amo hermana"

Algunos les parecería enfermo el hecho de que compartamos chicas, pero cuando se trataba de mujeres, ella y yo gracias a nuestra conexión sentíamos lo mismo, por eso nos daba tanto miedo enamorarnos, porque si eso pasaba, sería convencer a la chica de estar con las dos, no solo con una. Hermione y yo éramos como una sola persona. Claro que nunca habíamos tenido problema en que las mujeres nos aceptaran a las dos, a veces por separado o juntas, siempre aceptaban.

Aún no sabíamos que alcance tenía nuestra conexión o como iría desarrollándose en nuestros genes, nosotras éramos las primeras en ser alfas gemelas, normalmente una cedía el territorio de líder, pero en nuestro caso, había sido algo muy especial. Eso ponía nerviosa a nuestras madres.

Puse mi atención a la selección de los chicos de primero, vi de pronto a nuestras chicas paradas en la parte de atrás esperando su turno, no sé qué tenían esas mujeres que me atraían tanto, tal vez lo difíciles que eran, o su carácter, o su físico, simplemente eran perfectas.

-Gabrielle Delacour – paso la pequeña niña al frente, me daba mucha ternura ella, siempre trataba de mantener un ambiente ligero.

-¡Ravenclaw! – no me sorprendí se veía que era muy inteligente. Se fue casi dando saltos hacia la mesa de las águilas.

-Fleur Delacour – deje de respirar por los nervios, voltee a ver a mi hermana y ella estaba igual de absorta que yo.

-¡Gryffindor! – sonreí contenta, Mione tenía mucha suerte.

"Eres una suertuda, te toco la rubia" – le dije casi haciendo berrinche, ella me miro, sus ojos estaban brillosos, definitivamente esas chicas eran especiales, nunca la había visto así.

La rubia se fue a sentar con los leones, esa elegancia y porte, eran definitivamente de una veela, todos los hombres se le quedaban viendo pero era algo que ella no le daba importancia, incluso parecía no darse cuenta, tal vez fingía muy bien.

-Pansy Parkinson – regrese mi vista de inmediato a mi pelinegra, quien se sentó con ese orgullo en el banco, "Merlín, que chica, es toda una mujer".

-¡Slytherin! – casi salte del banco por la euforia, sonreí a mas no poder, había quedado en mi casa, en Slytherin, estaría tan cerca de mí.

No pude apartar mi mirada de ella y como se sentaba a solo unos lugares lejos de mí, podría acercarme a ella fácilmente.

"Al parecer tenemos más suerte de la que creíamos" – mi hermana tenía mucha razón, esto era definitivamente muchísima suerte.

La comida comenzó y mis amigos comenzaron a hablar, pero yo no podía quitar mi vista de ella, creo que se dio cuenta porque me volteé a ver, se sorprendió de que le pusiera mucha atención, pero simplemente se recompuso y me ignoro durante lo que resto de la cena. Aprendí muchas cosas de ella en ese tiempo, no comía carne, y le gustaba el sumo de calabaza, ya que se tomó varios vasos, era zurda, tenía una sonrisa hermosa, un cabello sedoso.

-la vas a desgastar si la sigues viendo – me dijo Theodore en el oído, le di un pequeño golpe – te trae de un ala esa niña.

Negué con la cabeza, no lo quería creer, de hecho, era imposible.

Mi hermana se sentía completamente anonadada, seguro por la chica rubia, me estaba contagiando sus sentimientos, quise ignorarlos, pero eran demasiado intensos, igual que los míos.

-Tu sabes que es imposible eso amigo – le dije orgullosa – soy de todas, pero no soy de nadie, y eso seguirá así un buen rato.

Vi como mi chica se levantaba de asiento y no sé porque me levante de inmediato y camine hacia ella.

-Ya perdimos a nuestra amiga – oí que decía Blaise a lo lejos, pero tampoco le quise poner atención a eso.

Seguí a Pansy por los corredores, siguiendo su fragancia, hasta que se detuvo en seco en un momento.

-¿Porqué me estas siguiendo? – oí que preguntaba aun dándome la espalda, me quede de piedra, pensé que había sido lo suficientemente silenciosa – respiras muy fuerte.

Camine hacia ella y ella me volteo a ver, se veía tan bella.

-Nada, solo pensé que necesitarías ayuda para llegar a la sala común – una buena excusa la verdad, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido.

Ella se cruzó de brazos seria, me ponía muy nerviosa su presencia.

-¿Porqué necesitaría tu ayuda? – pregunto, yo me encogí de hombros y me percate en donde estábamos.

-Será porque en vez de acercarte a la sala, te alejas – le dije triunfante al ver su cara de desconcierto, volteo a ver a su alrededor – yo te puedo llevar, después de todo, yo también voy en Slytherin como puedes ver.

Le mostré mi corbata que tenía los colores y el símbolo de la serpiente.

Ella suspiro.

-Solo lo haré porque no tengo idea de donde estoy – sonreí alegre, esta era mi oportunidad para intentar algo, ella fruncio el ceño – no te hagas ilusiones, lo hago solo para poder llegar.

Me encogí de hombros, por algo se empezaba.

Le cedí el paso indicándole que era hacia atrás, ella camino aún con los brazos cruzados vi que su piel estaba erizada, definiticamente tenía frío, solo se había puesto la camisa, no traía sueter o chaleco.

Me quite la capa y se la iba a poner pero se quito de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces? – estaba muy a la defensiva.

-Se ve que tienes frío, solo quería ayudar – le dije tranquila, le volví a tender la capa pero ella se quitó – por favor, yo soy muy caliente…

Eso en definitivo podía traer malas interpretaciones, me reí un poco, pero sentía como la sangre fluía a mi rostro.

-se nota – me dijo, pero esta vez, sonrió, algo burlona, pero me sonrió, se veía hermosa, muchísimo más que seria, suspiro y se tallo los brazos – está bien.

Entendí y le puse mi capa por los hombros, la logre tocar un poco de los hombros y mis manos comenzaron a picar, quería seguir tocándola, estar cerca de ella, poder acercarme.

-Aquí hace mucho frío, sobre todo en nuestra sala común, está en las mazmorras – le dije tratando de encontrar un tema para platicar.

Ella asintió nada más.

Me rasque la nuca frustrada, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creí.

**Hermione POV.**

No podía dormir, las emociones me estaban matando, las de Kim y las mías estaba haciendo una revolución adentro de nosotras, no lo podíamos controlar, era como una necesidad, cada vez haciéndose más fuerte.

Iba cambiando, algo no estaba yendo como los demás años.

Me incorpore cansada, esta noche no iba a dormir. Me pare, así como estaba salí de la habitación, gracias a mi temperatura corporal sufría de mucho calor si me tapaba demasiado, por lo que solo dormía con un top y un pequeño short.

Baje a la sala común a la chimenea y me sorprendió encontrar el aroma de mi rubia ahí, me quede sin habla, esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

Camine hacia ella, se veía algo nostálgica, incluso triste, me provoco ganas de abrazarla y calmarla, no me gustaba verla así, me retorcía el corazón.

-Hola – que idiota, solo sirvió para asustarla, me volteo a ver rápido y se agarró el pecho para calmarse – perdón, no quería asustarte.

Ella negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

-¿No deberías estar dormida? – pregunto, me senté, no sabía como responder a eso.

-Creo que esta noche el sueño no quiso llegar a mí – dije viendo hacia las llamas, la mire de nuevo y ella miraba el fuego, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, no podía apartar mi vista de ella, era casi hipnótico - ¿estás bien?

Se paró enseguida, yo también me pare, no quería que se fuera.

-Debo ir a la cama, mañana es mi primer día y no quiero estar con sueño – dijo, empezó a caminar pero la tome de la mano, no sé qué fue, tal vez un impulso, pero quería estar cerca de ella el mayor tiempo posible.

-No te vayas – le dije, ella me miro seria, calculando todo, su piel era tan suave, estaba fría pero eso no importaba, al fin la había tocado.

-¿Para qué quieres que me quede? ¿Para meterme en tu cama igual que la chica Patil? – me cayó como agua helada, me había acostado con Parvati hace unas horas, pero eso era por culpa de Kimber, al acercarse a Pansy, me contagio todo lo que sentía y casi fue instintivo lo que me llevo a tener sexo con ella – aléjate de mí Granger, será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones conmigo.

Se soltó de mi agarre y subió las escaleras casi corriendo. No supe cuánto tiempo me quede en la misma posición pero tampoco me importaba.

"Algo está mal" – pensé, sentía como mi corazón se estaba retorciendo, no sabía que era pero… era diferente.

**Aquí acaba el segundo capítulo.**

**Se va viendo como Hermione y Kimber tendrán más problemas de los que cualquier chico normal podría manejar. Poco a poco se verá como sus sentimientos se irán haciendo más confusos para ambas. También la guerra está a punto de desatarse y las chicas tendrán que idear un plan para no perder a ninguno de sus amigos.**

**Si quieren pueden dejarme un review sobre algún consejo o duda que tengan, realmente me ayudaría saber que piensan del desarrollo de la historia**

**Cuídense. Nos leemos.**

**Zarmaol**


	3. Primer conflicto

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo**

**Espero lo disfruten**

**Hermione POV:**

Noto como algo me recorre y se mueve por mí estómago, puedo oler que no estoy en mi cuarto y mucho menos en mi cama. Abro lentamente los ojos dejando que mi vista se acostumbre a la luz del sol que entra por la ventana. Pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a mi mente. Lo primero que veo a mi derecha es a ella, mi pequeña rubia acostada boca abajo con un brazo sobre mí. Sentí como algo cálido se instalaba en mi pecho.

-Buenos días pequeña – le dije susurrando, pero sin querer despertarla, me puse de lado y apoye sobre mi codo para poder verla mejor, acomode su brazo a la altura de su rostro.

Me acerque y con mi nariz comencé a acariciar su hombro desnudo, para luego dejarle un tierno beso ahí.

Ella suspiro y una sonrisa adorno su bello rostro, se puso boca arriba y la sabana se bajó un poco dejando al descubierto uno de sus pechos. Me mordí el labio para controlar el impulso de morderlo. Subí mi vista y vi como abría sus bellos ojos azul celeste, su piel blanca resplandecía ante la luz, era como ver al ser más puro e inocente de la tierra.

-Tengo hambre – me reí, solo ella podría comenzar el día con esa frase, negué divertida y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios, eran delgados y rosas, aún en la mañana el olor a chocolate en su piel y su sabor se sentía.

-Yo también tengo hambre – mordí su oreja haciéndola gemir, a la vez que me situaba encima de ella apoyándome en mis codos para no aplastarla. Sus manos viajaron a mi cuello acercándome más a ella.

-Tú no te sacias nun… - la callo besándola en sus labios, recorriendo su labio inferior con mi lengua haciéndola estremecer, pedí permiso para entrar en su boca y ella me lo concedió sin dudar, pronto nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza de éxtasis que me erizo la piel.

-Solo relájate y disfruta – le digo contra sus labios bajando mi lengua hasta su cuello.

Mi lengua y mis labios recorren su exquisito cuello, lo muerdo levemente, la escucho suspirar mi nombre lo cual me anima a continuar, bajo hasta su pecho derecho, lo mordisqueo, lamo y juego con su pezón. Tras endurecerlo, haciéndola gemir, sus manos bajan a mi espalda apretándola con fuerza. Me dirijo al pezón izquierdo con el que juego de la misma forma. Con mi mano derecha no dejo solo el anterior, estimulo su pezón y con la izquierda recorro su costado, su estómago, sintiendo su piel suave y como reacciona ante mi tacto, hasta situarlo cerca de su excitado clítoris, puedo oler lo mojada que esta.

-Eres hermosa Luna – le digo mirándola por un segundo, ella tiene la cabeza hacia tras tensionada por el placer, sus manos se aferran a la sabana.

Con mi lengua juego un poco con su ombligo, pero siento como quiere que baje de una vez, nunca me gusto tratar salvaje a Luna, a ella le gustaba delicado y suave, y así es como la trataba siempre. Mi lengua y mis manos continúan bajando hasta llegar al punto de no retorno, el punto que para ambas marca el paraíso. Mis manos suben hacia sus pechos excitando sus pezones mientras que mis labios besan mi preciado tesoro, lamo lentamente su sexo y con mi lengua juego con sus labios mayores. Mi pequeña rubia está muy mojada y excitada, pero noto como quiere más.

-Sabes delicioso – susurro contra su clítoris justo antes de meter mi lengua dentro de ella.

Ella se tensiona y gime fuertemente, sus piernas se abren dándome más libertad para moverme, sus manos se dirigen a mi cabeza marcando el ritmo que ella quiere, siento sus jugos y los saboreo, mi miembro palpita por la falta de atención, pero ahora me importa más que Luna quede satisfecha. Marco un ritmo un poco más rápido y no paso mucho para que sus paredes vaginales se cerraran entorno a mi lengua, y llegará al orgasmo.

Verla retorcerse y temblar me hace vibrar más. Saboreo todos los jugos con mi lengua sin dejar nada, sabe increíble.

-Sabes muy bien – le digo yendo hacia su rostro y besarlo, ella me corresponde apenas, siento aún su sabor en mi boca.

-Y tú sabes como despertar a una mujer – me dice levantándose un poco, su mirada echaba fuego, sonreí traviesa – pero es tu turno de venirte.

Verla así de dominante siempre me ponía dura, solamente yo y Kim conocíamos esa faceta suya que nos encantaba.

Un gemido salió de mi pecho cuando el dedo de Luna me dio un ligero roce en la entrepierna. Cerré los ojos dejándome hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Me beso, pero no fue un beso salvaje, este fue tierno, calmado pero intenso, sus labios me volvían loca. Mientras nuestras lenguas se enredaban ella llevo sus manos hacia mi cabello enredándolo, mientras que yo puse mis manos en su cadera consiguiendo que ella notara lo duro que estaba mi miembro. Solté un gemido ahogado, la fricción me estaba volviendo loca.

Su boca bajo hasta mi cuello, chupando y lamiéndolo, solté varios suspiros, sus manos estaban viajando hasta mis pechos, masajeándolos, y estrujándolos.

-Esta vez no quiero jugar contigo – oí que decía, tenía los ojos cerrados porque si los abría y la veía hacerme todo lo que sentía, seguramente me iba a venir y no era el momento.

Mis manos viajaron a la cabecera donde me agarre fuertemente de los barandales para contenerme. Apreté los labios, cuando su lengua se posó sobre mi vientre, un cosquilleo me estaba matando ahí abajo.

Me dolían mis genitales por la falta de atención, pero no quería presionarla, aun así no paso mucho para que sintiera la primera lamida. Sisee fuertemente, se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

Apreté los labios, abrí los ojos y me encontré con la caliente imagen de Luna con mi miembro en su boca entrando y saliendo.

-no pares – le dije apenas, con mi voz rasposa, agarre su cabeza para darle ritmo, cada vez más rápido – Estoy a punto de venirme.

Solo basto eso para que alcanzará mi clímax, ahogue un grito en mi garganta, dejando irme sobre su boca, vi como ella se lo tragaba todo sin problemas. Después de eso, le dio un par de lamidas para limpiarme y se subió para acostarse en mi pecho.

Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y estábamos temblando. Estaba mareada.

-Buenos días preciosa – le dije dándole un beso a sus cabellos, ella me acaricio un poco mis brazos con ternura – venga, vamos a darnos un baño para ir a desayunar.

Con eso ella me sonrió dulcemente como solo ella sabía y me beso en la boca, sentí mi propio sabor pero no me importo, solo existía Luna en mi mundo, como siempre cuando estaba con ella nada más.

**Kim POV:**

Estaba sudando y jadeante, después de darle quince vueltas a pie a los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta un met podía cansarse.

"Maldita Hermione y sus impulsos sexuales" – pensé.

Me había levantado con una dolorosa erección en la mañana y supe que mi querida hermana estaba teniendo una sesión de sexo con nuestra amada Luna, y como no había nadie disponible para desahogarme, el ejercicio extremo era lo único que podía bajarme el estrés.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y me apoye en mis rodillas respirando entrecortado. Sentí las gotas de sudor bajar por mi frente. Me limpie con mi playera alzándola un poco.

Me senté en el pasto a descansar un poco, aún faltaban diez minutos para que el desayuno comenzara, así que camine hacia mi sala común para darme un baño.

Llegue corriendo, me bañe lo más deprisa que pude, me puse mi uniforme y salí corriendo hacia el comedor, donde mis amigos ya estaba comiendo muy a gusto.

-Gracias por esperar – dije sarcásticamente, voltee a ver a mi mesa y ahí estaba ya Pansy, quien estaba hablando de algo con Astoria, fruncí el ceño, de todas las personas con las que se podía juntar, eligió a esa mujer pervertida y manipuladora - ¿qué hace ella con Greengrass?

-Al parecer está usando todas sus armas para quitarte a tu chica… de nuevo – oí que me decía Theodore, fruncí mas el ceño, sentí como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir, pero Herms me mando olas de tranquilidad para calmarme, le agradecí mentalmente – Será mejor que tengas cuidado Kim, Astoria no es ninguna tonta.

Doble la cuchara que había agarrado por la mitad, y la arroje a la mesa.

"¿Qué tienes?" – voltee a ver a mi hermana, quien me miraba interrogante, negué con la cabeza para que no se preocupara.

Acabe mi desayuno lo más rápido que pude y busque algo para distraerme y quitarme de la cabeza la frustración que estaba naciendo en mí.

-Diles a todos que el entrenamiento del equipo inicia acabando las clases, los quiero a todos listos– le dije a Blaise, ya había pasado una semana y las audiciones habían sido estupendas.

Me habían elegido capitana del equipo el año pasado, por lo que ahora era mi deber llevar a mi casa por la copa. Había elegido a Draco como buscador, estaba mejorado muchísimo, Blaise y Theodore como golpeadores, mis cazadores eran alumnos de séptimo ya bien entrenados y experimentados y yo era "la guardiana" del equipo, como les gustaba llamarme ya.

El asintió.

-¿Has avanzando ya con tu chico misterioso? – le pregunte a Draco, se atraganto con su jugo y casi lo escupe, nos reímos de él - ¿eso es un sí?

No era un secreto para Slytherin que a Malfoy le gustaban los hombres, en el mundo mágico no era algo que fuera raro, al contrario era como una relación común y corriente, incluso sus petulantes y fastidiosos padres lo apoyaban.

-En realidad no – dijo él no parando de comer – pero ya les dije que no creo que pase nada, él y yo somos de mundos muy diferentes.

Suspire, este año iba a ser el de los "no correspondidos".

-Vamos Draco, eres guapo, rico y cuando quieres buena onda, seguro te dice que si – dijo Blaise, rodee los ojos, no era el mejor consejero pero jamás podría decir que no era honesto.

Nuestro amigo nos miró sonriendo altanero como siempre, una serpiente sin orgullo y soberbia no se podía llamar Slytherin.

-Lo sé, pero es más complicado de lo que creen – tomo un poco de su jugo y voltee a ver a la mesa de los leones donde una cabellera rubia capto mi atención, tenía movimientos tan delicados y elegantes que parecía casi una princesa – pero creo que la que tiene mal de amores es otra.

Mire a mis amigos quien me estaba mirando con burla, bufe enojada.

-Yo no sufro de mal de amores – me limpie con la servilleta y me levante – si me disculpan, daré una vuelta antes de entrar a clase.

Ni siquiera sabía a donde iba, solo sabía que quería distraerme un poco, mis emociones estaban al cien desde que entramos a Hogwarts, y no me estaba gustando nada.

-Vaya ¿por qué tan sola? – apreté los dientes, de todas las personas que podía encontrar, tenía que ser ella.

Voltee hacia la voz y ahí estaba la chica más fastidiosa y molesta de todo el colegio, de cabello chocolate lacio, ojos miel y debía admitir que de buen cuerpo, pero no era competencia.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Greengrass? – le sonreí petulante, me había odiado desde que supo que me acosté con su pequeña hermana Daphne (sé que Astoria es la menor, pero lo quise cambiar) nunca pudo soportar que alguien como yo, pusiera la manos sobre alguien de su sangre.

Los Greengrass eran de un clan de hombres lobo, cada luna llena teníamos problemas con ella en el bosque porque siempre quería hallar el modo de buscarnos y lastimarnos a mi hermana y a mí. Por eso siempre evitábamos ir en esos días a pasear por ahí.

Ella se paró soberbia frente a mi casi intentando intimidarme pero no cedi.

-Buscaba a mi chica – dijo casual, casi burlándose – La debes de conocer, es la chica nueva, Pansy Parkinson.

Solté un gruñido animal, sentí mi sangre hervir y como la ira inundaba cada nervio de mi cuerpo, mis manos se cerraron en puños haciéndome daño por la fuerza.

-Te lo voy a advertir solo una vez Greegrass, aléjate de ella – le dije susurrando, sentía como mis uñas crecían, junto con mis colmillos, no podía controlarlo, simplemente comenzaba a ver todo rojo y más al ver su estúpida sonrisa.

-No lo creo Granger, esas chicas van a ser mías para saborearlas completas – gruñí sonoramente, la agarre por el cuello y la estampe en la pared, soltó un quejido de dolor, sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a cambiar también.

La mire amenazadoramente.

-Más… te vale… quedarte alejada de ellas – ya no tenía control, ya no pensaba, solo quería desollarla viva.

"Kim, ¡no!" – oí que me gritaba Hermione, pero no quería escucharla.

Mis dientes comenzaron a crecer y Astoria se puso pálida del miedo, sonreí triunfante, si, quería que sintiera eso, intimidarla, amenazarla, matarla. Solo yo sabía de lo que era capaz ella por conseguir lo que quería.

-No debiste meterte conmigo – le dije siseando, oí como trago saliva, como secretaba adrenalina, sus latidos eran más rápidos y fuertes.

"¡NO!"

Estaba a punto de morderla en su yugular cuando un golpe me mando volando. Antes de caer, di una vuelta y caí de pie, pero cuando hice eso ya tenía a mi hermana encima de mí, haciéndome una llave para controlarme.

Solté un rugido, quería correr, ir tras mi presa, ya era mía.

Pelee para liberarme pero Mione me tenía bien agarrada.

-Tranquilízate Kim, por favor – oí que me decía mi hermana – cálmate.

Comencé a respirar, grite del dolor de tener que controlar a mi animal, era como quemarme los nervios uno por uno para recuperar mi cordura.

Me agarre la cabeza, no oía, no veía, me retorcí en el piso.

-Respira, Kim, respira – aún me tenía agarrada, pero ya no hacía falta.

-Min – dije quejándome, solté una lágrima por el dolor, no era fácil controlar al animal una vez que lo dejabas salir, nunca me había pasado tan fuerte.

Me acaricio la cabeza lentamente, respire varias veces antes de sentirme mejor. Aún estaba temblando pero ya no era tan intenso.

-¿Mejor? – me pregunto dulcemente, nos quedamos así acostadas un rato más.

Me separe de ella y me pare, ella me siguió cuidando que no pasará nada.

-Lo lamento – le dije avergonzada, vi que le había dado un rasguño en su brazo un poco profundo.

Tome mi varita y recite algunos hechizos que habíamos aprendido de nuestras madres, pronto la herida dejo de sangrar.

-No te preocupes – dijo ella, la mire pidiéndole perdón, pero ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia - ¿cómo estás?

Mire hacia otro lado.

-Mejor – di dos pasos hacia atrás – ve a clases, yo hoy no pienso entrar, estaré frente al lago si necesitas algo.

Sabía que ella no me quería dejas sola, pero le pedí que no me siguiera y que me dejara sola un momento. Asintió y la vi caminar hasta alejarse.

Suspire y me fui hacia el lago, el aire siempre me ponía de mejor ánimo y en la soledad lograba poner mi mente en blanco.

Me acosté en el pasto, aún sentía mi frente sudando.

"¿Qué diablos nos está pasando?" – pregunte, hace unos días tuve que llevar a Hermione al bosque, porque estaba a punto de matar al profesor Snape.

Era como si cualquier emoción, lo lleváramos al extremo.

Aspire el aroma de mí alrededor concentrándome solo en eso. Pero hoy la suerte no estaba de mi lado, porque esos aromas que nos volvían locas, se estaban acercando.

Me incorpore y las vi caminando por la orilla del lago, estaban platicando de su vida en Francia y del frío que hacía en este lugar. Seguramente ni siquiera sabían que había alguien observándolas.

Sonreí.

-¿No deberían estar en clase? – Pregunte fuerte para que me escucharán desde donde estaban, las asuste porque saltaron desde su lugar y sus corazones palpitaron muy rápido – nunca pensé que fueran chicas malas.

Se voltearon y se me quedaron viendo hasta que se calmaron.

-Tu y tu hermana tienen una manía por asustar a la gente – casi me rio, pero solo sonreí divertida, me sorprendio ver que caminaran hacia mi – tu también deberías estar en clase.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No es como si un par de clases fueran importantes – a veces me gustaba saltarme clases, yo no era como mi hermana de no faltar nunca o de irme a la biblioteca, aunque aun así mis calificaciones no eran bajas, nunca había reprobado ninguna materia - ¿qué hacen aquí?

Ellas se quedaron viendo y luego a mí, se veían preciosas.

-Queríamos pasear por aquí sin tener a tanta gente atrás nuestro – me contesto, era la primera vez que no era cortante – es un poco estresante.

Desde que habían llegado todos los chicos de la escuela habían intentado algo con ellas, su sangre Veela llamaba mucho la atención.

-Sí, debe ser agotador - No quería intentar algo en estos momentos, solo hablar, no tenía ánimos – es muy libertador caminar por aquí, no será el clima perfecto pero tiene paisajes hermosos.

Mire hacia el lago, me llenaba de paz el aire libre, el único lugar donde mi animal estaba tranquilo.

-Beauxbatons también tiene una vista increíble – hice una mueca, si, seguramente hermoso, tal vez querían regresar – pero Hogwarts tiene cierto aire mágico que te atrapa a quedarte.

Mi pecho se inflo de escucharla, era grandioso saber que les gustaba aquí, así al menos podría estar cerca de ellas un rato más, aunque eso significara sufrir su rechazo.

-Sí, uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida fue entrar por esa puerta por primera vez – les dije señalando Hogwarts, sonreí nostálgica – lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Me le quede viendo a la escuela sonriendo

-Se nota – hablo Fleur sentándose junto a mí y Pansy en frente – eres agradable cuando no estas intentando meterte entre nuestras piernas.

Me reí suavemente, si creo que llegue al punto de acosadora cuando diario las seguía para hablar con ellas.

-Lamento eso, prometo tratar de ya no hacerlo – oí sus risas y me encanto, creo que ese sería mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito, con tal de verlas sonreír de esa forma – Quizá podamos ser amigas.

No era lo que quería pero si así podía tenerlas cerca, con gusto iba a soportar el dolor que nacía en mi pecho.

-Eso no quitará el hecho de que tú y tu hermana se la pasan acostándose con cualquiera – algo se comprimió dentro de mí, no me gustaba que ellas pensarán eso, las cosas no eran tan así de frías - ¿ni siquiera les importa lo que sientan ellas?

Hice una mueca.

-No es así como son las cosas, no nos acostamos con cualquiera – no sabía cómo explicar eso – es… más complicado que eso, no nos da igual lo que sientan ellas, muy por el contrario, siempre vemos que estén bien antes que nosotras.

Se me quedaron viendo sin entender bien lo que estaba diciendo.

-Tal vez al principio si era así, nos acostábamos con tantas como pudiéramos, pero de un año para acá, solo lo hacemos con aquellas que son especiales en nuestra vida – eso sonaba tan mal como se escuchaba pero para Mione y yo era lo más normal del mundo – tampoco es… bueno… siempre veremos primero por ellas, si en algún momento ya no lo quieren hacer, no las obligamos a nada, sigue siendo su decisión.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-Creo que yo no podría con eso – dijo Fleur segura, sonreí para mis adentros, todas decían eso.

-¿se enamoran? – pregunto Pansy confundida.

Me quede pensando un segundo en la respuesta, no sabía cómo contestar eso. Con Daphne estaba segura que no sentía algo tan fuerte como eso, pero si recordaba a Luna y su increíble delicadeza, mi pecho se calentaba y una chispa me recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Enamorarse es una palabra muy vana – voltee rápido y ahí estaba Hermione, ni siquiera la había oído u olido llegar – podría llamarse amor, con una dosis de placer, no con todas es así, solo con las que consideramos especiales.

Ella era un poco mejor para explicar eso, nunca había tenido que hacerlo, ni siquiera con Luna que era la única que la considerábamos así, quizá por lo diferente que era.

-El amor y el placer no se pueden combinar de la forma que ustedes dicen – dijo Fleur muy segura de sus palabras.

Mi hermana se acercó a ella, se puso en cuclillas para ponerse frente a ella, pude ver como Fleur se ponía nerviosa con su cercanía.

-¿A no? danos una oportunidad y te demostraremos lo contrario – le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa retadora en su rostro.

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho.**

**Hermione y Kim al fin pudieron tener una plática civilizada, ahora solo falta saber si Fleur y Pansy están dispuestas a tomar ese reto. Más misterios, peleas y conflictos van a aparecer en la vida de todas. Esto apenas está iniciando.**

**Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review y un mensaje privado, de verdad me animan mucho para seguir con esta historia más rápido.**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia, no duden en decírmela, todos pueden aportar una idea. Dudas también se resuelven, solo si no arruina el final jaja**

**Cuídense, nos leemos**

**Zarmaol**


	4. Chicas

**Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo.**

**Espero lo disfruten mucho**

**Hermione POV.**

Hoy se cumplen dos semanas desde que Fleur y Pansy aceptaron tener una pequeña amistad con Kim y conmigo, aún no era muy de nuestro acuerdo estar así, pero preferíamos eso a tenerlas lejos y recibir su desprecio diario. Habíamos aprendido mucho de ellas, de su infancia, varias manías que tenían, cada aspecto y cosa de ellas me fascinaban.

Por estar tan ocupada en otras cosas me estaba atrasando un poco con mis deberes; gracias a mis amigos con sus audiciones de quidditch, salir con Luna a buscar nargles, hablar un rato con Fleur y otro tanto con Pansy, ver que mi hermana no se metiera en problemas y semi hacer mis tareas. Si continuaba así iba a bajar mis calificaciones.

Ya llevo como una hora haciendo la tarea de DCAO del profesor Snape sobre hechizos de ataque y como protegerse de ellos, estar en la biblioteca siempre me gusto, era tan callado que podía escuchar los latidos de todos, sus respiraciones, como pasaban las hojas de sus libros, la pluma raspando el pergamino al escribir, algunos pasos de los alumnos pasando entre los estantes, era casi armónico.

Suelto un suspiro, eran los únicos sonidos y olores que no me causaban dolor de cabeza últimamente.

-¿Muy ocupada? – oigo que dicen a mi lado, pero no me hacía falta voltear para saber quién era, la sonrisa era inevitable. La había oído desde que entro a la biblioteca, sus pasos eran pausados y suaves, casi como si estuviera bailando

Volteo a ver a mi Diosa rubia, su mirada es tan linda que no puedo evitar quedarme embalsamada en sus ojos azules, siento como una sonrisa estúpida sale en mi rostro, y ella se ríe un poco desviando su mirada de mí.

-Aún me intimida un poco que te me quedes viendo así – desvío la vista divertida, tengo que controlar más eso, solo que tenerla tan cerca me lo pone muy difícil – parece que lo haces a propósito.

-Debo admitir que no es así, tú tienes la culpa – ella se me queda viendo sin entender – eres hermosa.

Se sonroja ligeramente, creo que ya se ha acostumbrado a que le diga cosas así, al principio solía ser un poco incómodo. Pero eran cosas que no podía evitar decir, porque era la verdad.

-¿Y qué haces? – me dice desviando el tema, no la iba a presionar.

-Es una tarea para DCAO, es bastante simple pero me gusta tener todo bien aprendido – le digo viendo hacia la cantidad absurda de pergamino y libros en la mesa – creo que exageró un poco.

Oigo su risa, mi pecho se infla, era como oír lo más hermoso del mundo, era aterciopelada, suave y armónica.

-Si un poco – se queda callada un segundo – supe lo que paso en el ministerio el año pasado.

Desvío mí mirada de nuevo, me muerdo la parte interna de mi boca, no era un tema muy lindo para comenzar una plática, pero seguramente alguien se lo había contado.

Aún tenía en mi cabeza lo cerca que estuvimos de la muerte, si no hubieran llegado los de la orden seguramente el final habría sido diferente, todos terminamos en la enfermería a curar todas nuestras heridas. Incluso Kim que era casi impecable en duelo había resultado bastante magullada.

-Sí, fue un suceso muy… - ni siquiera encontraba la palabra correcta para describirlo, estaba "estúpido" e "intenso" – no importa, termino más o menos bien.

No era para nada así, Voldemort había logrado escapar, perdimos a Sirius, Harry aún no lo superaba del todo aunque quisiera fingir que sí. Esa ida al ministerio había sido lo más estúpido que pudimos hacer, pero yo siempre iba a apoyar a mi amigo, y Kim no me dejo ir sola con ellos.

-Fueron muy valientes – me agarro la mano, tensé de los nervios, su piel es tan suave, siento su calor, su textura, lo perfecta que es, pero no es tiempo de divagar, aprieto su mano sin poner mucha fuerza – Una guerra está a punto de estallar ¿verdad?

Quería mentirle, de verdad quería decirle que todo estaba más tranquilo de lo que en realidad era, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. La mire tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

-No te preocupes por eso, no dejaría que nada te pasará – ella sonrió dulcemente, de verdad quería que supiera que yo estaría ahí para protegerla siempre.

-Siempre logras acorralarme.

Torcí mi boca divertida.

-Sí, lamento eso, pero no quiero nunca mentirte.

-¿nunca?

-Jamás – si de algo me consideraba era en ser muy honesta.

-¿De verdad te gusto? – me sorprendí, era la primera vez que me preguntaba algo así, normalmente hablábamos de las clases, el clima, algunas anécdotas de pequeñas, pero nunca nada tan directo como esto - ¿es en serio?

Agarre sus dos manos, y me puse lo mas en frente de ella que pude, mirándola a los ojos, si está sería mi única oportunidad para sincerarme con ella en esto, lo aprovecharía al máximo.

-Nunca me había pasado esto Fleur, cuando te veo, siento que mi corazón va a estallar, tal vez por los nervios, tal vez la emoción o incluso por el miedo de hacer algo estúpido y que me rechaces, tu cercanía me llena de felicidad, no dejo de sonreír y solo quiero verte bien, feliz, y no aguanto la idea de pensar que te puedes alejar de mi – quería agacharme por la vergüenza, nunca había dicho nada parecido, y a lo mejor podía equivocarme, pero era así como me sentía – yo sé, que no soy perfecta, hay mucho de mí que no conoces, y hay mucho de ti que me encantaría conocer, yo sé que estar conmigo no sería lo más normal del mundo, pero si trataría siempre de darte y ser lo mejor para ti.

Se me quedo viendo como si no creyera mis palabras, estaba boquiabierta. Tenía mi corazón a mil por hora de los nervios.

Su mano se dirigió a mi mejilla acariciándola, cerré los ojos por instinto disfrutando su toque, si me iba a rechazar, este era el momento perfecto, que me bajara de mi nube de una vez.

-Es increíble lo parecidas que son tu hermana y tu – susurró, la mire y tenía una mueca en su rostro – es que… tú y ella son maravillosas, solo que… Pansy… ustedes… no sé qué hacer… tengo miedo

Soltó el aire y agacho su vista, mirando hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas, comenzó a jugar con su pulgar en mi mano, me provoco una descarga eléctrica donde tocaba.

A lo mejor Kim y yo las estábamos confundiendo, después de todo ni siquiera les habíamos hablado de nuestra naturaleza, ni de como éramos. Pero nos daba terror saber que eso las… alejaría.

-No las estamos presionando en nada, solo queremos una oportunidad – pegue mi frente con la suya, su aliento me golpeaba el rostro, era increíble, su aroma era adictivo.

-Pero no sé cómo hacerlo, Pansy y yo estamos tan confundidas, a ella la quiero como a una hermana, no podría hacer algo que la lastimará, si tengo que irme para que ella sea feliz yo… - la calle poniéndole un dedo en sus labios, grave error, su textura, su suavidad era impresionante, eran tan rosados, su labio inferior más grueso que el de arriba, comencé a sudar, mi león rugió de ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta que me quedará sin aire.

Sacudí la cabeza alejando los pensamientos, no era el momento.

-Kim y yo estamos dispuestas a aceptar lo que ustedes digan – levante su rostro para verla a los ojos, que viera que no mentía – si quieren solo a una, o una y una, o incluso estar con las dos, mi hermana y yo aceptaremos lo que ustedes quieran.

Ella se alejó, casi sentí como mi corazón se rompía, quería tenerla cerca, lo necesitaba.

-Lo tengo que pensar, y Pansy también, hablamos con Kim y ella nos dijo exactamente lo mismo que tu – sí, ella me había platicado antes sobre ello – la idea de estar con las dos no es aún muy normal para nosotras, y tenemos miedo, tú no sabes lo que es ser como Pansy y yo, y las consecuencias que traerían nuestras decisiones, solo necesitamos pensarlo un tiempo.

Seguramente se refería al hecho de ser Veelas, Kim y yo habíamos leído al respecto, sobre su compañero y como su sangre elegía a un "compañero". Era bastante intenso su proceso, pero desde que las conocimos estábamos dispuestas a estar con ellas, en todos los aspectos, jamás seriamos capaces de lastimarlas.

-Les daremos todo el tiempo que quieran – le dije cabizbaja, pero tratando de sonar segura – no quiero que se sientan presionadas.

Ella asintió, me dio un beso en mi mejilla, me quede en shock.

Se levantó y se fue después de eso, pero solo podía pensar en sus labios en mi piel, me quemaba justo donde me había besado, sentía cosquillas.

"Y la cursi era yo" – oí a mi hermana, sonreí.

Este era un increíble año.

**Kim POV.**

Min al fin había hablado con Fleur y Pansy, cosa que yo había hecho el día de ayer, explicándoles a las dos que no las presionaríamos y que aceptaríamos cualquier cosa que ellas decidieran. La verdad eso me dejaba muy feliz, por lo menos ahora estaba la pequeña esperanza de que ellas pudieran sentir algo por nosotras.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos, quería ir con mis amigos a platicar un rato y armar la fiesta que tendríamos en una semana, casi todo estaba listo. Si de algo nos caracterizábamos las serpientes era por nuestras increíbles fiestas.

-¡KIM! Espera – voltee y venía corriendo mi pelirroja favorita, sonreí contenta.

-¿Sucede algo Gin? – Pregunte confundida – Hermione está en la biblioteca.

Ella sonrió, se veía hermosa, con esas pecas tan lindas en su nariz y mejillas, le daban un toque sexy y tierno al mismo tiempo.

-No, en realidad te vi, y quise platicar un rato contigo, no he podido verte por las clases y los entrenamientos – ella era la única Weasley con la que había hecho una gran amistad, con los demás solo era educada por Hermione, pero Ginny era diferente – por cierto, los vamos a hacer papilla en el partido del sábado.

Me reí fuertemente, le ofrecí mi brazo para caminar, ella lo tomo tímidamente.

-¿Eso crees? Esta vez no dejaremos que nos quiten la copa – le dije divertida.

-Ya lo veremos – la mire y ella me guiño el ojo, tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, se notaba que estaba nerviosa – Supe que ya no se han acostado con nadie desde hace unos días.

Si, desde que Fleur y Pansy habían aceptado ser nuestras amigas, mi hermana y yo nos propusimos controlar nuestra parte sexual hasta explicarles bien la situación a ellas, Me estaba costando bastante trabajo, yo era más impulsiva y casi nada racional, solo habíamos hecho la excepción con nuestra pequeña Luna, aunque no era diario, solo pasábamos tiempo con ella como siempre lo habíamos hecho.

-Sí, creo que ya era hora ¿no? – dije divertida, debía ser toda una noticia, había recibido varios reclamos de mis amantes anteriores y algunas insinuaciones, pero debía ser fuerte por ahora.

-Nunca pensé que lo fueran a hacer algún día – me reí de nuevo - ¿Fue por alguien en especial?

Con Ginny podía ser sincera, ella conocía más o menos toda nuestra naturaleza.

-Sí, Fleur Delacour y Pansy Parkinson – sus nombres casi me sabían a gloria, solo de recordarlas mi piel se erizaba y sentía cosquillas en el estómago – tal vez ellas sean lo que nuestras madres dijeron.

-El inicio de su clan – dijo ella susurrando.

Nuestra madre Kira, tenía muchas amantes antes de conocer a mamá J, pero nunca nada tan fuerte como para hacer un clan. Para los mets, una persona marca ese inicio, esa que te hace cambiar, pensar antes de actuar, y al fin reflexionar en la idea de crear una familia. Nuestra sangre comienza un proceso de transformación, reclamando a esa persona, necesitándola, mientras menos la tenemos el animal comienza a enojarse y a desquitarse con nuestra parte humana volviéndonos más bestia que persona.

-Aún no estoy segura, pero es muy posible – tenía mi vista perdida en el camino – nuestra madre Kira tuvo su transformación a los 18 años, pudo controlarse durante 2 años.

Sentí a Ginny apretarme el brazo.

-Aun no entiendo cómo pueden amar a más de una persona – voltee a verla con sorpresa, ella tenía el ceño fruncido, algo se contrajo dentro de mí.

Me pare en seco y la atraje a una pared para hablar más tranquilas.

-El amor no se puede medir pequeña – ella seguía con su ceño fruncido, así que con mi dedo masaje esa fea arruga hasta que sonrió por mi caricia, no me gustaba que estuviera enojada – se puede multiplicar tanto como quieras, para los mets siempre hay una que es un poco más especial, que es con la que eliges tener tu primogénito, pero nuestra parte animal no está satisfecha, así como elige a su esposa que inicia el clan, elige a las demás, hasta que sabe que esta perfecta la manada o familia.

Ella me miraba sin entender. Suspire.

-Nuestro animal elige a una chica para iniciar el clan, esa en cierto punto es la más especial, pero no por eso la única que necesitamos, elegimos más, o bueno… nuestro animal elige más – creo que ni yo lo estaba entendiendo, nuestras madres tuvieron que explicárnoslo muy lento a Min y a mí – pero eso no significa que solo amemos a la primera, por el contrario, nos apegamos demasiado a esas parejas especiales que elegimos, y las amamos por igual.

Aunque mi mamá Joan había puesto en una posición muy difícil a mi madre K, en separarse de las demás esposas al menos dentro de nuestra casa.

-Ósea que en realidad amarías a todas – Asentí ella me miro muy profundamente – tu sabes lo que yo quiero ¿verdad?

Me tense, eso definitivamente no lo esperaba.

-Lo sé Gin, pero tú sabes que… - ella agarro mi corbata y la empezó a jalar acercándome más a ella, su aliento a cítricos golpeo en mi nariz dejándome mareada, Hermione me va a matar cuando se entere – yo…

-Por favor Kim, llevo demasiado tiempo esperando, y yo sé que ambas lo desean – ella era especial, igual a Luna pero… Pansy y… Fleur… Merlín sus labios… esos ojos… No no, debes parar… pero ese cabello es tan… al diablo.

Estampe mis labios en los de ella, sus labios eran gruesos, sentí sus dientes aferrarse a mis labio y luego su lengua invadiendo mi boca, no me quede atrás y empecé una lucha de poder, sabía deliciosa, me estaba poniendo muy caliente. Me aferre a su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí, sus pechos se pegaron a los míos, sus pezones ya estaba erectos. Salió un gemido de su boca.

Me separe para que ella agarrara aire, sus ojos marrones escupían fuego.

-No quiero hacerlo en un salón nada mas – le dije, agarre su mano – ven.

Comenzamos a correr, hasta que llegue a una pared, pensé en un cuarto cómodo, y una puerta apareció, entramos en ella y ahí estaba mi cuarto de mi casa, sonreí contenta.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor Kim – me pidió Ginny agarrándome del cuello y mirándome a los ojos – necesito sentirte o me acabare volviendo loca.

Escuchar esas palabras me hacen emocionarme y al mismo tiempo excitarme, tanto tiempo esperando poder tocarla y que me haya dado permiso me ha sacado la sonrisa más grande del día.

Antes de que pueda decir algo Ginny ya está besándome bruscamente y pegándome contra la pared. Tardó en reaccionar unos segundos, pero cuando lo hago, pongo mis manos en su hermoso y duro trasero apretándolo, ella suspira contra mi boca aferrándose a mi cuello, siento sus uñas apretarme y eso logro excitarme más. La subo un poco y ella enreda sus piernas en mi cintura, la fricción de su sexo contra mi miembro logra calentarme y erectarlo, oigo como suspira.

La dirijo hacia la cama mientras nos devoramos la boca y enredamos nuestras lenguas. Le rompo la camisa y la corbata de un jalón, me dirijo a su cuello mordiéndolo, dejando mi marca, lo beso, juego con mi lengua en él, escuchándola gemir y decir mi nombre mientras sus uñas se rasguñan mi espalda.

Le desgarro el sostén al momento que la acuesto en la cama, sus pechos son grandes, mi boca va a su pezón mordiéndolo y poniéndolo duro con mis dientes.

-Kim, por favor – oigo que me dice, la volteo a ver y ella esta arqueada, dejándome tocarla en sus costillas, su estómago, su piel tan suave es exquisita. Bajo mi lengua por su vientre.

Con mi mano izquierda llego hasta su clítoris que está muy mojado, su esencia llega hasta mi nariz, sus latidos me dan un ritmo muy rápido.

-¿Eres virgen? –pregunto levemente sin dejar de besar su vientre, la miro y ella niega con la cabeza.

Mis dedos llegan a su hinchado clítoris, ella grita, juego con sus labios menores, en los puntos de máximo placer mientras siento como se moja cada vez más.

Subo hasta sus labios y los muerdo.

-¿Estás segura? – mi erección me está matando pero si ella me dice que no, yo no la voy a obligar – debes decírmelo ahora porque no creo poder detenerme si sigo.

-No te detengas – dice apenas entrecortadamente.

Voy hasta el cierre de mi falda y me la quito de un tirón, siento mi miembro al fin libre. Me pongo en su entrada y de un golpe entro en ella, es tan estrecha que grito en su oído, ella se abraza a mí gimiendo junto conmigo.

Entro y salgo de ella a un ritmo alocado, mi animal esta desenfrenado haciéndola mía, mentalmente digo un hechizo de protección. Las embestidas se hacen más rápidas, ella mueve las caderas ayudándome, sus uñas se entierran en mi espalda.

-Merlín, ¡KIM! – grita en mi oído.

En la última estocada, siento como la lleno de mi esencia, después de un gran grito de ella, cierro los ojos fuertemente dejándome ir.

Huelo su esencia junto con la mía y es increíble. La miro a los ojos y ella tiene gotas de sudor en su frente.

-Estuviste increíble –le digo, le doy un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Me acuesto y ella recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho, tanto tiempo esperando estar con ella valió la pena. No quería que se fuera nunca.

"¿! CON GINNY?! ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ¿! EN QUE COÑO ESTABAS PENSANDO KIMBER!? – Ruedo los ojos, si, ahora tengo una bronca enorme – te dije que íbamos a esperar con ella.

Suspire.

"Te di la oportunidad de que lo hicieras tu Hermione, más de una vez ¿qué querías que hiciera? Sabes que lo que ella significa para las dos, deja de negártelo" – a lo mejor no lo iba a entender, pero tal vez así lo aceptaba de una buena vez – "piénsalo antes de matarme"

Abrace a Ginny fuertemente contra mí.

-¿Te arrepientes? – me pregunto temblorosa.

-No hermosa.

**Hermione POV.**

No había querido hablar con Kim desde ayer que supe lo que hizo con Ginny, y a ella había querido evitarla, no tenía ojos para verla, porque Kim estaba sintiendo algo por ella y combinado con lo mío se estaba volviendo más fuerte.

-No deberías enojarte, ella tiene razón – suspire, a veces la objetividad de Luna no me gustaba – solo debes animarte y dejar de pensar un poquito en lo que dirá Ron, no hay nadie mejor para ella que ustedes.

Abrace a la Luna más mientras seguíamos caminando por el bosque, siempre alerta de que nada apareciera de la nada.

-Tal vez cielo, pero Ron jamás va a entender, no solo es el hecho que su hermanita andaría con dos personas, sino que ella no sería la única en nuestra vida – le dije besándole la cabeza delicadamente, ella estaba dejando una especie de comida en la tierra, hasta pareciera que no me estaba oyendo pero yo sabía que si lo hacía – me va a matar.

Ella se abrazó a mí, y yo le correspondí, oí como aspiraba mi aroma.

-Estoy segura de que lo entenderá, a lo mejor no de momento pero él las conoce y sabe que jamás le harían daño a Ginny – enterré mi nariz en su cabello dejándome llevar por la paz de ella.

-No sé cómo llegaste a nuestras vidas Luna – le dije sin apartarme – pero agradezco ese momento infinitamente.

-Yo sé que soy una parte importante de su vida, y me alegro que sean ustedes las que me elijan a mí – me separe de ella, le di un pequeño beso en sus labios y seguimos nuestro camino.

-Lo aceptaste muy bien cuando Kim y yo te lo planteamos.

-No había razón para no hacerlo.

Luna Lovegood, nuestra chica más madura, rara y especial que teníamos hasta ahora.

Llego la hora de la cena y me senté con mis amigos, tenía en frente a Ginny quien al verme me dio una pequeña sonrisa, yo se la correspondí sonrojándome.

-Mañana es el partido contra Slytherin – dijo Harry emocionado – los venceremos fácil.

Sonreí, Ron últimamente estaba de mucho mejor humor desde que lo eligieron como guardián, claro que el nunca sabría que un pequeño hechizo "confundus" hecho por mí a Cormac le ayudo un poco a lograr eso, me encantaba verlo así de feliz.

-Claro, los vamos a destrozar en el campo – dijo Ron feliz y tragando todo lo que veía a su paso – por cierto ¿has logrado algo con el profesor de pociones Harry?

Él negó lentamente.

-No, pero estoy en ello – Dumbledore le había pedido que se hiciera amigo de él, el motivo aún no lo sabíamos pero seguro era importante - ¿van a salir a algún lado a Hogsmade el domingo?

Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Negué.

-Bueno… yo tengo una cita – casi me atragante cuando Harry dijo eso, lo mire sorprendida y él tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro – si todo sale bien, les contare todo.

Estaba boquiabierta, había estado tan entrada en mis chicas que ya no les ponía tanta atención a mis amigos.

-¿Con quién? – le pregunte, el me sonrió sospechoso.

-No lo diré aún, primero quiero ver a donde va esto.

-¿La conocemos? – pregunto Ron.

Él asintió.

-¡No nos puedes dejar con la duda! – dije indignada y le arroje un pan en su frente, él se río – eso no se vale, yo te cuento todo.

Él se encogió de hombros burlándose de mí.

-Se los diré luego – me guiño el ojo y yo me quede ahí enfurruñada – no hagas berrinche.

Le saque la lengua y todos se rieron.

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Bueno se va viendo que Fleur y Pansy ya lo están pensando, dejando a nuestras chicas con una leve esperanza. Mientras Ginny acaba de entrar en un lugar especial en la vida de ellas. Luna en lo personal me encanta, por lo que dejar en claro que ella es pareja de las gemelas es crucial. ¿Quién será la cita de Harry? Bueno se verá el siguiente capítulo.**

**De ante mano muchas gracias por los review y a los que siguen mi historia, de verdad me dan muchos ánimos.**

**Si tienen algún comentario, duda o idea no duden en decírmelo.**

**Cuídense y nos leemos.**


	5. Accidentes

**Perdón por la tardanza, la escuela me ha tenido ocupada, pero tome tiempo para escribir este capítulo.**

**Espero lo disfruten mucho.**

**Hermione POV.**

Muy bien, no sé cómo rayos llegue aquí, pero estaba a punto de ser una lucha campal entre especies.

Respire hondo, mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, la adrenalina recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, apreté mis puños, no me gustaba estar así. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, voltee a ver rápidamente y un par de ojos chocolates me miraban divertida, la mire y estaba con su uniforme de quidditch dándole un aspecto rebelde, atlético, con su cabello pelirrojo cayéndole por la espalda, estaba bellísima.

-Herms, tranquila lo harás bien, siendo quien eres, seguro ganaremos – Trate de decirle a Ginny que no estaba nerviosa por eso, sino por el hecho de tener que enfrentar a mi hermana "la mejor guardiana del mundo" según ella, en el campo de quidditch – todo estará bien.

Le sonreí, pero sentía todo mi cuerpo temblar.

-Preferiría estar en la biblioteca – mi voz sonó cortada, mi boca estaba seca.

Sus manos se posaron en mi nuca y me voltearon para inmediatamente sentir unos labios carnosos y suaves contra los míos. De pronto el aire volvió a mi cuerpo, mi corazón se tranquilizó y solo me concentre en besarla. La tome de la cintura y la pegue a mí, sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello. Mordí su labio inferior, para luego con mi lengua pasar por la zona afectada pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella correspondió inmediatamente, su lengua y la mía en una danza que me provoco cosquillas en mi estómago.

No podía negar que besaba increíble, me llevaba al infierno con su fuego recorriendo toda mente, mis manos viajaron de arriba abajo por sus costados, su cintura estrecha, y sus costillas contrayéndose con mi tacto, sentí un escalofrío pasar por mi espalda cuando su lengua paseo por mi labio superior.

Me separe para que ella respirará, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, le acaricie su mejilla con suavidad, sus pecas me encantaban, le daban un aspecto juguetón y sexy.

-Gracias – le dije, me encontraba mucho mejor, ella me guiño el ojo y yo solo pude sonreír.

Desde ayer en la tarde había arreglado las cosas con Kim y Ginny, hablamos y bueno ahora solo tenía que lidiar con el hecho de decirle a Ron que ahora salía con su hermana menor.

-Después del partido celebraremos tú y yo la victoria – me dijo coqueta, mi pecho se inflo, definitivamente tenía ya un motivo para ganar este partido.

-¡Muy bien chicos llego la hora! – dijo Harry bastante más feliz que de costumbre, se me quedo viendo contento, Ron llego atrás de él saliendo de los vestidores. – gracias por hacer esto por mí, a Susan se le ocurrió enfermarse justamente hoy que era el partido.

-Cuando quieras.

Pronto ya estaba montada en mi Nimbus 2003, como casi no montaba en escoba, no había querido una escoba tan magistral, pero esta me servía bastante bien.

Ya me encontraba en el aire, viendo compañeros de todas las casas, este era un enfrentamiento que casi todos querían ver. Vi a lo lejos a Pansy, Fleur y Gabrielle y me fui directo hacia ellas.

-Me alegro que estén aquí – ellas estaban sonriendo, se veían muy emocionadas, me alegro saber que estaban de tan buen humor.

-No nos podíamos perder esto – dijo Pansy sonriendo de medio lado – Kim y tu tendrán que demostrar quién es mejor.

Se me hizo un vuelco en el estómago, no me gustaba como sonaba eso.

-¡Pansy! – la riño Fleur, me sonrió tranquilizándome – no lo tomes tan así, solo está jugando, ¿qué posición juegas?

-Cazador.

-Eso lo hará mejor aún – dijo Gabrielle casi saltando de alegría – tu tendrás que meterle puntos a tu hermana.

Asentí no muy convencida.

-Seguro tú le iras a Slytherin – le dije a Pansy, ella se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-No me gusta elegir un bando, prefiero quedarme con todo el paquete – mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, me guiño el ojo y eso fue prácticamente una… ¿una qué? ¿Una pista? – ve a por ellos leona.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y asentí.

-Hola chicas, ¿no hay ánimos para mí? – ahí estaba mi hermana frente a mí con su uniforme de Slytherin puesto, debía admitir que con ese chongo desarreglado le daba un aspecto más casual y guapa.

-¡Claro! Si venimos solo para verlas a ustedes – le dije Fleur sonriendo – dicen que eres muy buena, esperamos ver eso.

-No soy buena, soy la mejor, y hoy se lo voy a demostrar a mi hermana pequeña – me desordeno mi cabello y yo la empuje, mientras ella se reía.

-Ya veremos Kim – le dije mirándola retadora, ella seguía sonriendo burlona pero sabía que también me estaba retando.

-¡Hermione ponte en tu posición! – me grito Harry – ya va a comenzar.

Deje de ver a mi hermana para ver a mis chicas, a las cuales les sonreí y me aleje dejando a mi hermana un rato más con ellas, seguro les dijo algo gracioso porque luego de eso, ellas comenzaron a reír.

-¡Vamos Herms! – mire a mi derecha al origen de esa bellísima voz, y ahí estaba mi Luna, con su gorro de león y una serpiente enroscada en él, solo ella podría ponerse eso, sin sentirse ridícula. Sonreí tierna, era la mejor -¡Vamos Kim!

Mi hermana le mando un beso al aire. Se puso frente a sus aros y yo solo podía pensar que esto debía terminar bien.

Oí el silbato y agarre la quaffle en el aire y me dirigí de inmediato a los aros, esquivando serpientes que trataban de quitarme la bola, me fui en picada al oler a mis espaldas que estaban a punto de acorralarme contra las gradas, antes de llegar al suelo, me equilibre y lance la pelota hacia arriba donde Ginny ya me estaba esperando, la pateo fuertemente hacia uno de los aros, pero Kim ya estaba ahí para empujarla y lanzarla hacia uno de sus cazadores.

-Será mejor que tengas algo mejor que eso – oí que susurraba Kim, la oí perfectamente.

Enfurecí.

Después de que el fallido intento de los Slytherin ante Ron para mandar puntos, Dean atrapo la bola y bolo directamente hacia el lado contrario, me puse a su lado en la formación y Ginny atrás de nosotros esperando, Esquivamos a unos cuantos y las bludgers que apenas rozaban nuestras cuerpos, Dean me lanzo la quaffle y en vez de agarrarla, ya sabía que unos de los Slytherin esperaba eso, así que solo la empuje hacia atrás para que Ginny la golpeara con fuerza a los aros, pero como siempre ahí ya estaba Kim, quien la atrapo fácilmente.

-¡Eso no es justo Kimber! – grito Gin enojada.

-Te quiero mucho hermosa, pero no por eso te dejaré menterme puntos – le grito mi hermana.

Me fui rápidamente hacia los del equipo de las serpientes y le logre quitar fácilmente la bola gracias a mis reflejos y rapidez con las manos, me dirigi hacia Kim de nuevo, mire a Ginny le dije que se pusiera del otro lado. Le lance la bola y ella me la devolvió antes que una serpiente se la quitará, la puse bajo mi brazo, pero en vez de lanzarla hacia los aros donde mi hermana ya me esperaba, los sobre volé, eso la desconcertó, por lo que lo aproveche para lanzársela a Ginny quien estaba a solo unos centímetros de un aro, solo basto un golpe para que entrará.

-¡Hermione Granger logro lo que hasta ahora parecía imposible, evadiendo a la guardiana estrella Kimber Granger! – grito el voceador – ¡diez puntos para Gryffindor!

Mi hermana echaba chispas en los ojos, estaba roja como tomate.

-Eso pasa cuando me retas Kimber – pase junto a ella quien seguía fulminándome con la mirada.

Después de esos puntos, no logre meter más, Kim después de ese punto, se puso más alerta y era como una pared impenetrable. Los de Slytherin lograron meternos dos, haciendo que el marcador quedará 20 – 10 a favor de las serpientes.

Vi hacia abajo donde Harry y Draco ya estaban tras la snitch prácticamente estaban en iguales velocidades.

"!Las chicas Hermione!" – oí que me decía Kim asustada.

Voltee hacía mi izquierda donde estaban ellas y una bludger iba directo hacía ellas, volé lo más rápido que podías, ellas ni siquiera se estaban dando cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que me vieron volar directamente a ellas.

Antes de llegar, me subí de pie a la escoba y salte sintiendo el impacto en mi hombro y grite de dolor, oí el crack de que se me había fracturado. Mi hermana me agarro casi inmediatamente impidiendo que me cayera al vacío.

-Por poco – dijo mi hermana soltando el aire.

Mire a Fleur y Pansy quienes estaban alrededor de mí.

-Un poco más y se quedan sin Hermione – dije riendo, mi hombro me estaba matando - ¿Están bien?

Ellas asintieron, agarre mi escoba y con ayuda de Kim me puse de pie. Cuando estuve de pie me abrazaron.

-Gracias, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta que esa bola venía hacia nosotras – dijo Fleur – si tu no llegas seguramente…

-sshh, eso ya no importa – les dije alejándome de ella – ahora creo que tengo que volver a…

-¡Harry Potter acaba de atrapar la snitch, Gryffindor gana!.

Mi hermana bufo.

-Ese niño tiene demasiada suerte – dijo ella enojada, me miro y su mirada se suavizo – Es solo un partido, me importa más tu hombro, vamos a la enfermería.

"Hazlo tú, no quiero ir a la enfermería, sabes que no me gusta" – me miro perpleja – "por favor"

Suspiró.

Me agarro el hombro con sus manos y comenzó a recitar los hechizos de nuestra madre, para luego sentir otra vez ese dolor cuando lo acomodo, solté un pequeño grito.

-No tenías que ser tan brusca, ni siquiera contaste para prepararme – le dije agarrándome esa zona, aún no lo podía mover del todo, pero ya estaba mejor.

-Gracias Herms – me dijo Pansy – en algo podremos compensarte ¿no?

-En realidad, si no hubiera sido por Kim que me aviso, no me habría dado cuenta, yo era la que estaba más cerca – ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Bueno, de algún modo podríamos agradecérselos – dijo Fleur más tranquila después del susto.

-Si vuelves a decir eso podría aprovecharlo a mi manera guapa – les guiño un ojo mi hermana, ellas se rieron – pero como ya no soy de esas, tendré que ser niña buena.

Me reí, Kim soltó un puchero de esos que nadie podía resistir.

-Pues, mañana teníamos pensado invitarlas a Hogsmade, solo regálennos un día y estaremos a mano – explique, ellas asintieron.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir a la enfermería? – pregunto Pansy preocupada, le sonreí para calmarla.

-Estaré bien, soy una chica fuerte – se rieron un poco, lo que me puso más contenta - ¿les gusto el partido?

Su expresión cambio y Fleur nos subió el pulgar.

-No estuvo mal – dijo Pansy – fue más entretenido de lo que pensé, juegan muy bien.

-Otra derrota para nuestra casa, lo mejor sería cambiar de capitán – oímos a nuestras espaldas, donde estaba Astoria para arruinar el momento como siempre – fuiste toda una decepción Granger, como siempre.

Mi hermana se volte y la fulminaba con la mirada, si no controlaba de nuevo esto, hasta yo me iba a descontrolar con la ira de Kim.

-Será mejor que cierres tu estúpida boca y te largues de mi vista Greegrass, no querrás que las cosas acaben como la última vez – le dijo ella siseando, Astoria comenzó a temblar y pronto recordé que hoy sería luna llena – así que lárgate.

-Eres lo peor que le pudo pasar a Slytherin, tú y toda tu especie deberían desaparecer de este colegio – eso fue más de lo que podíamos soportar, sacando lo de nuestra especie cuando ella era casi parte de ese mundo.

-Por favor, te pido amablemente que te vayas Astoria, tenemos que llevar a Hermione a la enfermería – hablo Fleur más calmada, pero me gusto que estuviera de nuestro lado – no es un buen momento para reclamar nada.

-Lo haré solo porque tú me lo pides guapa – dijo Greegrass amablemente como la hipócrita que era, mi hermana aún estaba muy enojada – pero esto no se va a quedar así.

-Haz lo que se te venga en gana – le dije yo directamente.

Jale a Kim del brazo y nos fuimos de ahí, otro comentario y seguramente esto terminaría mal, oía los pasos de mis chicas atrás nuestro.

Llegamos a los terrenos de Hogwarts, sin importar que tuviéramos puestos aún los uniformes, solo quería que nos alejáramos de ahí.

-Esa chica no me cae bien – dijo Fleur con el ceño frunció – me causa escalofríos solo verla.

Sonreí internamente, era normal, un hombre lobo siempre iba a intimidar aún en su estado humano.

-Y eso que tú no convives con ella en la misma casa – hablo Pansy con los brazos cruzados – tiene a todo su sequito de seguidoras como perros falderos atrás de ella todo el tiempo.

-¿Ya no te duele tu hombro Mione? – me pregunto Fleur preocupada.

Gire mi brazo ya sin dificultad, nosotras sanábamos muy rápido.

-Ya no, esta todo perfecto – se me quedaron viendo confundidas, darles algunas pistas de que no éramos completamente normales era lo mejor, así se iban haciendo a la idea.

-¿No deberías tomar algo? – Pansy me miraba como estudiando mis reacciones, pero yo solo estaba tranquila – los hechizos que hizo tu hermana son muy buenos si ya estas mejor del todo.

-Nos lo enseño nuestra madre.

Vi un borrón pelirrojo en la entrada del colegio y sonreí de nuevo abiertamente.

-Debo irme, tengo un compromiso – les dije, mi rubia y mi pelinegra fruncieron el ceño – lo siento, es importante.

-"Mucho, así que mejor vete antes de que preguntes nuestras mujeres, yo las entretengo un rato" – le agradecí a mi hermana con la vista.

Salí corriendo hacía mi pelirroja donde una buena tarde me esperaba.

**Kimber POV:**

Corrí por los pasillos tratando de controlar mi impulso, era demasiado, Hermione estaba desde hace tres horas haciendo el amor con Ginny y no habían parado, me estaban volviendo loca, apenas pude contenerme con Fleur y Pansy frente a mí. Cuando se me nublo la vista las deje con la palabra en la boca y me eche a correr y no me había detenido en una hora.

-Debo… correr – me dije, me estaba comenzando a cansar ya, así que lo mejor era que me fuera al bosque a correr en mi forma animal.

Así que me fui directo al bosque, ya que estuve lo suficientemente lejos, me convertí en tigre, hacia días que no podía hacerlo, así que sentía realmente bien ser libre. Sentir el pasto bajo mis patas y enterrar mis garras en los troncos de árboles.

Camine entre los árboles, me conocía muy bien todo este espacio, tantos años aquí me habían dado experiencia en conocer el terreno. Aspire los olores naturales a mí alrededor disfrutando de todo. No pare de caminar no sé cuánto tiempo, esquivando a cada criatura que olía se me acercaba, no quería tener problemas, ni con los centauros que tenías su propio territorio, ni con los… mierda.

Olí a una enorme manada acercándose directamente a mi, y no dude en echarme a correr hacia Hogwarts pero estaba demasiado lejos, así que solo podía huis lo más rápido que pudiera. Sus rugidos y pisadas se acercaban desde atrás, a mi derecha y a mi izquierda, si olía bien eran unos diez lobos.

"! Hermione! ¡Ayuda! – grite en mi mente concentrándome, la adrenalina y el miedo me estaban consumiendo, si me agarraban seguramente las cosas no iban a acabar nada bien.

-¡GRANGER! – oí un rugido, algo que era muy malo de la descendencia de los Greegrass es que ellos si tenían consciencia, solo que eran más animal que persona.

No quería parar, pero justo cuando iba a dar vuelta para despistarlos me impacte con el cuerpo de alguien que me mando volando hacia un árbol. Un pequeño quejido sonó, y cuando me incorpore ya no podía correr, estaba totalmente rodeada de hombres lobo. Bueno, si ya estoy aquí, no se iban a ir limpios.

-Justo así te quería agarrar estúpida – ella debía ser Astoria, justo así se veía más fea.

Le gruñí y le enseñe mis colmillos tratando de intimidarlas, pero siendo tantos eso iba a ser casi imposible.

Me incline para atrapar al primero que se atreviera a atacar y sucedió pronto, porque uno de ellos se abalanzo hacía mi y lo golpee con mi pata delantera mandándolo lejos, pero después de eso otros cuatro se vinieron encima con todos los demás. Yo mordía todo lo que tenía a mi alcance y alcance a rasguñar a varios de gravedad.

Pero duro poco, se pusieron tres encima de mi, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda causándome demasiado dolor, otros me mordieron en las patas quitándome fuerza, el dolor era demasiado. Me impulse hacía adelante tratando de quitármelos pero me agarraron entre todos inmovilizándome, el impacto de unas garras en mi rostro de saco de balance y caí sobre mi costado.

-"Herms… ay… ¡AAAAAAAHH! – grite interiormente, rugí con fuerza tratando de que alguien me escuchará.

Sus uñas se clavaban de todos lados, podía oler mi propia sangre bañando la tierra. Todos golpeándome, rasguñándome, mordiendo todo.

-"!KIM! – oí el grito de mi hermana en mi mente.

Vi a Astoria parada justo frente a mí y la ira me cegó, me incorpore como pude y corrí con las pocas fuerzas que tenía hacia ella, cayendo sobre ella y mordiéndola en su hombro, oí su grito y me causo placer oírla quejarse, le lance mis garras a su rostro dejándole graves daños en él, para luego agarrarla de sus costillas con mi boca y lanzarla por los aires hacia una esquina, comenzó a llora, ni siquiera podía pararse, los demás lobos fueron a por ella y decidieron irse, al ser la líder de la manada ya no iban a continuar.

Solté el aire y me convertí de nuevo en humana, todo me ardía, no había parte de mi cuerpo que no estuviera sangrando, podía ver rasguños en todos lados. Me acosté en el pasto con la vista nublada, solo podía ver manchas a mi alrededor y la fría noche abrazándome en mi soledad.

-"Min…" – alcance a pensar, sentí la angustia de mi hermana, casi podía verla correr a toda velocidad hacia mí.

-¡Kim! – la oí lejana, algo alzo mi rostro y unos susurros de palabras semi conocidas para mí.

Ya no supe más, solo la negra oscuridad envolviéndome y dejándome inconsciente.

**Hermione POV:**

-Por favor Kim, no me dejes, por favor – no había soltado su mano en toda la noche desde que llegamos apenas hace unas horas a la enfermería – regresa, por favor.

Le acaricie su cabello suavemente, nunca la había visto en toda nuestra vida, tenía feos rasguños en toda su cara apenas terminando de cerrarse, moretones por todo su cuerpo, si no hubiera llegado se hubiera quedado si su pierna.

Oí pasos apresurados acercándose pero no quería voltear. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

-¡Herms! ¿Qué paso? – era Ginny, pero podía oler a Luna, Fleur, Pansy, Harry y Ron – ¡Merlín! ¿Qué ocurrió?

Negué con la cabeza, unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron por mis mejillas, me lleve su mano a mi boca depositando un beso. Sentí unos brazos envolverme cálidamente, y el cabello rubio de mi Luna asomándose por mi cuello.

-Ella se pondrá bien, siempre ha sido muy fuerte – dijo ella susurrándome.

Oí otros pasos correr hacia nosotros.

-¡¿Qué rayos le paso a nuestra amiga?! – pregunto la voz de Draco - ¡¿Qué paso?!

Grito al final, pero yo no tenía fuerzas de hablar, el dolor, la inconsciencia de mi hermana me lo impedían.

-Señor Malfoy cállese – entro Madame Pomfrey – la chica necesita descansar, no el escandalo con el que llegaron todos ustedes.

Recosté mi cabeza en la cama cansada, mi pecho me estaba quemando por dentro de la impotencia de no haber llegado a tiempo.

Estaba tan plácidamente dormida a lado de mi pelirroja que cuando oí el grito de mi hermana no dude ni dos segundos en correr a por ella, pero por más que lo intente no lo logre, no pude llegar, necesitaba ser más rápida, más veloz, pero no pude llegar, soy tan estúpida, no debí dejarla sola, ella era imprudente, mas impulsiva, yo tenía que haber estado con ella.

-¿Qué paso Hermione? – pregunto Fleur mas calmada - ¿por qué Kim está en este estado?

Me incorpore tratando de secar mis lágrimas con mi sudadera pero alguien me tendió un pañuelo.

-Porque no fui lo suficientemente rápida para ayudarla – dije susurrando, cerré los ojos fuertemente, estaba enojada, enojada conmigo, con la perra de Greegrass y todo su sequito, con Kim por idiota y haber entrado al bosque.

Vi la mano de mi hermana moverse y la tome de inmediato.

-"¿Kim? Por favor dime algo ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Hermanita? Por favor contesta, por favor.

-¿Cuál es su estado? – pregunto Pansy, se le oía la vos quebrada, seguramente estaba llorando, eso no me gustaba pero ahora no podía preocuparme por ella, no con mi hermana en este estado - ¿es muy grave? ¿se va a recuperar?

-Tienes graves lesiones, si no fuera quien es, seguramente estaría muerta – dijo Madame – sus heridas están sanando rápido, pero estará en cama varios días.

Oí varios suspiros.

Otra vez su mano de movió y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, todos se acercaron rápido a ver, pero mi corazón no podía estar más aliviado, estaba despertando.

-Kim, hermanita, dime algo, lo que sea ¿cómo te sientes?.

Ella abrió del todo los ojos, frunció el ceño, su dolor me recorría toda mi espina dorsal.

-Auch – dijo, sonreí, solo ella podía hacer bromas después de lo que paso.

-"Deja de gritarme peque, me duele la cabeza" – la oí, sonreí de oreja a oreja aliviada.

-Por poco y pienso que no volveremos a ver esos lindos ojos – hablo Pansy sonriendo ahora – no puedes irte tan pronto hermosa.

Mi hermana sonrió, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de pronto, seguro feliz de las palabras de nuestra pelinegra.

-Tendrás Granger por un rato más – miro también a Fleur – lamento no poder asistir a nuestra cita de hoy.

Ella le acaricio su pie.

-Ma chérie, no te preocupes por eso – también una pequeña lágrima se resbalo de su rostro – tienes que recuperarte rápido para que recuperemos el tiempo.

Kim asintió contenta.

-Nos diste un susto de muerte Kim – dijo Blaise – apenas nos enteramos vinimos corriendo a verte.

Ella volteo lentamente a verlo y le sonrió, con los rasguños que tenía era difícil decir si de verdad era una sonrisa.

-¿Tú estás bien Herms? – oí a Luna quien aún estaba a lado de mí.

La mire y deposite un suave beso en sus labios, mientras todos se preocupaban por mi hermana, mi Luna era la que se tomó la molestia de preguntar por mí.

-Estoy bien, a comparación de tu chica, creo que no estoy tan mal – ella rio divertida.

-Dime que… no… - empezó mi hermana a decir con la vos seca – tendré cicatrices, soy… demasiado bella.

Me reí un poco, más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos pero esta vez de alegría.

-Te golpearía si no estuvieras ya bastante jodida.

Ella trato de reír pero se sostuvo su costado del dolor.

-Me amas – me dijo.

Le acaricie su cabello de nuevo, me levante para darle un beso en su frente, donde no había heridas serias.

-Más de lo que mereces enana – le susurre con una sonrisa.

**Bueno aquí se los dejo, espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho.**

**De ante mano muchas gracias por los que se tomaron el tiempo de mandarme su opinión, de verdad me dan muchos ánimos para continuar la historia. Si tienen alguna idea, de verdad es bien recibida. Muchas gracias de nuevo.**

**Espero tener más tiempo para escribir luego de que pasen mis exámenes y actualizar lo más pronto posible. Solo por ustedes chicos.**

**Cuídense mucho y nos leemos =)**

**Zarmaol**


End file.
